Path to evil
by L0ra2
Summary: Opal is now dead and is roaming the dark world, where she figures out her past from her diary when she was 13 years old.(and older) This is her story of her younger self. Opal used to be normal. What has made Opal go to the dark and insanity side? Rated T for abuse and to be safe. Better story than summary... Read and review please :D (Or I shall not continue) After TLG.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN the character Opal Koboi... Or the book, Artemis Fowl... Read and review please!**  
**AN: This is what happens when you listen to a song so many times... (You get inspired to write a story similar to the song.)**

**Bold with underline**** = PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Opal Koboi: Opal's diary; Path to Evil**  
**_**  
**_Prologue_**  
Opal Koboi; intelligent pixie with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to rule the world, but someone ruined it for her. Now she was dead. Artemis Fowl and Holly Short were the ones who killed Opal Koboi, now she couldn't do what she wanted. Ruling the world was one of her favorites, but chocolate truffles were the other. She thought she could do anything she wanted, but she was wrong because they gotten in her way. Everything now, was gone for Opal Koboi. She is now living her dead life, rotting in Hell.

**_Chapter 1 The Dark World_**

Opal opened her eyes and blinked twice. She got up from her bed and looked out the window. It was night, it was always night where she was now.  
Opal opened the door of her little room to head out into the night of Hell. The air was dry and it filled with smoke, trees catching on fire and the sky black as ever. Criminals ran around on the streets causing havoc within they call, the city. The grass wasn't grass at all; it felt like razor sharp blades that would puncture the human or fairy skin if you stepped on it with only bare skin. The water in the river wasn't water at all, but acid flowing around, surrounding the place. The dark world was like the read world, but the total opposite.  
The pain will make you suffer. Others that were trapped where Opal was were hidden among the shadows. You will not die in the dark world but you will suffer from the pain that people there cause upon you. Criminals set fire to houses and people inside suffered. This never happened to Opal, since she knew how to survive within the dark world without suffering.  
No one was as smart as Opal in the dark world, or so she knew. There were others who knew of her but she never heard of them before. Opal looked around outside of her little room and sighed.

"It's another day in Hell." She mumbled to herself.

Opal didn't have any plan whatsoever since she was dead. She only thought about her days in Hell. Opal's suffering grew everyday, her anticipation of becoming ruler was growing and the hate within her was as well. Opal had no family in Hell. She had no one, but only her enemies that she avoided at all times. Opal wanted to become ruler of the dark world, but the devil was to strong for her to withstand.  
This was Opal's second week of Hell. She wanted to have revenge upon Artemis and Holly, she wanted them to suffer then die. The only thing Opal felt was a hole within her, like something was missing from her life. All she could remember from her family was someone killed them and she was happy for a reason that she didn't understand.  
Opal felt so unlike herself since she was now dead. The dark world looked exactly like the surface, but it was separated in two. One side was the human side and the other was the fairy side. Opal walked down the street of the dark world, seeing people destroy buildings and steal things.

"Pathetic fools..." Opal rolled her eyes.

The criminals didn't know that they have died and they were destroying things that were only an illusion. Opal's intellect was strong enough to realize that she was dead.  
The first week Opal was in Hell, she was trying to make a plan to get back at Artemis and Holly, but she couldn't get out of the dark world she was stuck there forever. On the second week, she thought the only thing that she could do was to explore the dark world. She wanted to make something in her 'LAB' but it wasn't real, just an illusion.

No one went to the library in the dark world, since they thought was an ordinary library with boring books, but Opal found out recently that the books at the library were the memories of themselves, Opal wanted to find out what happened to her family and her younger self. She was only interested in her younger self now; she had nothing else to do.

Opal walked down to the street where the library was and it was empty. No fairy was operating the building and no one was inside, so Opal had it all to herself.  
The library was huge. There were different sections that had the different fairy families on it. Opal immediately went to the pixie section and looked up her the letter of her last name. Opal walked down the hall of books, running her finger across the titles.

"No. No. No. Close. But no." Opal murmured.

She grew impatient when she couldn't find it.

"This blasted library!" She finally came across her name Koboi.

There was a whole section of books under the name Koboi, but there was another name within the section and the name was Artemis Fowl.

Opal was curious_ how could Artemis Fowl pop up in my section?_

Opal thought then she picked up 2 books that had the names of:_**Artemis Fowl: The arctic incident **__and__** Artemis Fowl: The Opal deception.**_ Opal actually smiled contently when she saw **Opal deception**. There were others but there were about Artemis which Opal hated. One book caught her eye.

The book cover was purple and black. The title was **_Opal Koboi: Opal's Diary; Path to Evil _**the title was bolded. There was a subtitle, it said **_Family_**.

Opal thought it was the past of her family but with her point of view. Opal grabbed the book and walked around the library for a table so she could read the book. Finally she found a table and she sat down, putting the book upon it. Opal lifted the cover; the first page had a table of contents. She saw that the diary was written in chapters, not in dates that a diary is usually written in. Opal flipped the page, to the first chapter and read the first page of that chapter.

Dear Diary  
Today was my 13th birthday and I thought it would be a great birthday, since I am turning into a teenager. But I thought wrong. Everything today was horrible. So this is what my birthday looked like today...  
**___**  
**_Thanks for reading this chapter. What happened on Opal's 13th birthday that was so horrible? What was Opal's personality before she turned evil? We'll soon know, you just have to read the next chapter coming soon...Chapter 2... Birthday Girl. Remember to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Girl

**I Do Not Own The Artemis Fowl Books or Own The Character Opal Koboi.**

**Bold with underline= PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Chapter 2 birthday girl**

I know when my birthday is and I am 13, do the math...It's not in my point of view but a narrative view.

**Haven city below ground**

Opal woke up, just before dawn on the surface in Dublin. Her chocolate-brown eyes shooting open, the pixie's hair was a bit longer than her shoulders and her smile as beautiful as ever.

Her younger sister was still sleeping. Kristina; she was 11 years old and looked exactly like Opal but Kristina was only 2 years younger. Kristina had long raven black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. I say that she looked as beautiful as Opal and they are the Koboi twins. Opal loved her sister and if anything had happened to her, then she'll get revenge upon that person. Opal loved her family, but she loved being intelligent as well.

Opal was the smartest out of all her siblings (she had 3 others) and could beat them at any quiz or test. Her parents expected very little of her, but Opal could do more than they expected. Opal wanted to do business like her father, but he sat her down and told her to keep the business to hard-working male pixies, which was sexist towards the women. Opal grew up with old money pixies on Principality Hill. Opal wished that she was what her father wanted, with the traits she had now too.

Opal had to be quiet, since her parents and siblings were still sleeping. She walked up to the calendar and smiled. The date that was on the calendar had a star on it with **MY B-DAY **inside the star. She knew that B-day wasn't Gnommish it was the short form for birthday which was not how she 'rolled'. Opal thought today would be different, since it was her birthday. She loves her family but hates the things they get her. Opal prefers technology over 'girly' things like perfume and make-up, but she thinks her clothes are perfect for her. Opal wanted for her birthday was her parents approval to invent things that would sell all over Haven, but she knew that her father, Ferall Koboi would disapprove. Opal had a little room in her house which she called her study. She writes fiction stories about herself ruling the world and hopes it would become reality someday, but she knew it was impossible for that to happen.

It was noon, Opal was in her study making blue prints of inventions that would be a big hit within Haven. She thought about what would her company be called in the future, if she even went in engineering, but now she was more into the Arts than inventing things, to her it was only imagination.

"Opal laboratories, Koboi Inc, Opal Koboi organization, Koboi laboratories." Opal blurted out ideas then she heard a loud knock on her door. Opal covered her mouth, if it was her father. The door opened slowly, then all Opal could see at the moment was a forehead, then a head, it was Kristina. Opal smiled.

"It's noon Opal, I didn't see you in the room, so I didn't have the chance to say Happy birthday and give you my present." Kristina walked in with a small gift that she wrapped well. The gift had purple gift wrapping and a black bow. Kristina smiled, hoping that Opal would like her gift. Opal opened the gift, ripping the wrapping. To find a small box that had the cover on top of it. Opal lifted the top to show the present that Kristina got for her. Opal's eyes filled with joy.

"I can't believe that you got this for me Kristina! But how?" Opal gazed at the small gift lifting her present. She didn't realize how bad of a sentence she used then. The present was a microchip that could help her run things that she wanted to invent shortly.

"I know people. Father wouldn't approve this present and since you like art I have another present for you that Mother and Father know about."

"Thank you for this gift Kristina I appreciate the thought, now will you excuse me I have to work." Opal looked at her desk that had blue prints upon it and Kristina nodded and left the scene. Kristina knew that Mother and Father forgot Opal's birthday and thought it was one of her brothers not hers. Kristina knew that their parents didn't really pay attention towards Opal or her life now since that she's the middle child. There was loud walking towards her door, then something got slid under her door. It was a box of truffles it had a note upon it.

From Kristina, another gift since our brothers won't give you anything... Opal opened the box and there laid chocolate truffles. The box was heavy and Opal knew that there was a lot of truffles. Opal smiled. She loved truffles it was her favourite thing to eat.

Opal went around the house to find her mom. Her name was Stephanie. Opal called her mom, Mother. Stephanie was in the kitchen preparing a cake. Opal smiled at the sight of the cake making.

"Greetings Mother what are you doing at this very moment?" Opal used a formal tone for the first time. Stephanie glanced at her then went back to making the cake. She hurried and placed some ingredients into a bowl.

"Good afternoon Opal I am making a cake one of your brothers" Stephanie was too busy to see Opal's reaction. Opal's mouth opened. She was surprised, Opal reminded her Mother about her birthday yesterday but she failed to remember.

"What?" Opal said in annoyance. Some rage was building up in her eyes.

"It's one of your brother's birthday today or was it your sister?" Stephanie wondered about who's birthday it was and Opal was very much insulted by her Mother not remembering.

"It's mine for goodness sake mother." Opal nearly screamed in her face.

"No I am sure that it's Jacob's or was it Tyler's" Stephanie slightly smiled.

"Mother I know when I was born, don't be a simpleton." Opal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The thing about Opal, her feelings get built up then she explodes.

"Excuse me what did you say Opal?" Stephanie was shocked about what her daughter said to her own Mother. Stephanie put her hands on her hips then had an annoyed look on her face.

"I said don't be a simpleton..." Opal repeated in her Mother's face. Now Opal's eyes filled with anger.

"Opal go to your room now!" Stephanie pointed a finger towards her room. Opal wasn't astonished by this reaction.

"Why should I? You always forget whose birthday it is, since you had so may kids. The only person who knows it's my birthday is Kristina!"

"She's only 11 years old Opal which is very young she hardly knows anything yet."

"She's highly intelligent Mother I teach her everything I know."

"Everything you know..."

"I bet Father will know it's my birthday!" Opal stormed out of the kitchen feeling like she could just kill her Mother. Opal thought she would have a better life without anyone to nag her around. Opal didn't obey her Mother's words and went towards Ferall's study. Opal quietly knocked on the door. Opal could hear typing on the computer, it was most likely that her Father was working on his growing business. The low voice came through the room.

"Yes?" Ferall said politely.

"It's me Opal..." She smiled behind the door but Ferall didn't see that since that the door was in the way.

"You can come in." Opal entered the study and walked towards the side of her Father who was working away. Opal was interested in her Father's job and maybe she could make a company. Opal smiled, then her Father looked at her in a weird way.

"Why are you here Opal?"

"You know what day it is right?"

"Of course Opal it's Tyler's birthday today and other than that my company has been successful for 10 years! There will be a party and I'll shall return before mid-night." Opal couldn't believe it, her Father knew about her birthday but maybe her Mother brain-washed him.

"No it's my 13th birthday, I finally get to get magic!" Opal had a tone in her voice that she was very excited, but her Father wasn't.

"No, it's Tyler's 13th birthday he gets to finally get his limited magic." Opal knew that it was Tyler's birthday also, they shared the same birthday but she was younger by one year. Opal was astonished by her Father, since he knew when Opal's birthday was...she thought her Mother brain washed him about her brother's birthday... Opal put her palm on her forehead and shook her head. Opal knew that her brother Tyler and herself shared a birthday but he was turning 14 not 13.

"No Father it's mine." Ferall Koboi wasn't impressed by his daughter's reaction and glared at her.

"Opal Belinda Koboi. You have to respect Tyler's birthday and he will be inheriting my business after I retire." Ferall went back to typing on his computer and Opal sighed.

"Why can't I inherit the business? Besides I am smarter than that fool." Ferall turned around with a no emotion showing on her face.

"Let the strong men handle the business, go back to your room and stay there till you have to come down for Tyler's party." Opal let out a big sigh and slammed the door of her Father's study running to her room were she found Kristina with another gift. This time the git was big and it was wrapped with the color of blood and black. Opal's day was turning over a bit but why was Kristina buying her all these gifts?

"Another gift?" Opal asked and Kristina nodded. Opal let a tear drop escape her eye lid and it slid down her face.

"I know Mother and Father would not remember your birthday so I am trying make it better."

"I want to get revenge upon them..." Kristina smirked and nodded.

"What to pull a prank upon them or should I just scream and yell at them till I get what I want?"

"Prank is better than your shrieking..." Opal felt something growing within herself and she thought it was normal but it was the hate growing inside of her and ready to just burst out of her like an explosion that would kill any living source. The Opal thought about a bomb she could invent... _Bio-Bomb_

**I know Opal is very OOC but this is her past and I thought she was a nice kind of person before she turned evil, this is a story more different from Eoin Colfer's back story of Opal Koboi. Right now (in this chapter) She is starting to turn evil.**

**Thanks for reading and What will Kristina and Opal have planned as a prank towards their parents for forgetting her birthday? What will happen after Ferall comes back after his 'Party'? Is this party like a human part where they give out drinks for Adults? Find out in the next chapter 3 Pranks & Parties**

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Pranks and parties

I Do Not Own The Artemis Fowl Series Or Own The Character Opal Koboi.

**Bold with underline = PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Chapter 3 Pranks and Parties**

Dear Diary,

I am going to plan a prank on my parents, but Kristina is the mastermind on this plan (for once). Kristina is the only one by far who remembers my birthday... So I want my revenge on my parents. This is what happened in that very moment...

**Haven Underground**

Opal and Kristina placed the prank, it was a childish prank, but Opal needed some fun that day besides it was her birthday. The prank was a classic a whoopee cushion upon the seat. Opal looked towards Kristina who was about to blow the thing by laughing.

"Thank you Kristina, you're a good sister." Opal hugged Kristina tightly like she was something she always wanted from the store. Kristina's eyes widened, it was the first time Opal ever hugged someone and Kristina was the first, she was pleased, but weird out at the same time.

"Okay Opal back to reality, now once our parents sit down on the chair it will sound like they just far-" Opal interrupted Kristina with a loud clear of the throat.

"I know what's going to happen, just don't..." Kristina smiled and thought _she's back to normal for that sentance._ Opal and Kristina sat down in the chairs that didn't have the cushion and smiled at each other like idiots. Their Mother came in the room and it was dinner. The birthday day party was only family since Tyler wanted that. Opal wasnted some of her friends over but her parents didn't realize that it was her birthday. Tyler came into the room and smiled at Opal. He mouthed, It's my birthday not yours. Tyler sat at the end of the table and their Mother was about to sit in the one that wasn't rigged for her. Kristina looked quickly at Opal, she nodded and mouthed, I got this.

"Mother why don't you sit on the right of Tyler? It is the best seat in the house, besides it will mean that you'll be closer to the birthday boy." Their Father heard what Kristina had said.

"Now where will your Father sit? Since you are the pixie who assigned the seats."

"You will sit..." Opal placed the other one and Kristina elbowed Opal gently.

"Ah Father, you will sit across Mother and it's another best place since you will be next to your son." Ferall was impressed by Opal's actions but Opal knew that will soon fade after both Ferall and Stephanie took a seat. Kristina and Opal waved their hand for them to sit down on their sits and thsy did. There was a loud sound coming from their rear. Tyler,Kristina and Opal were laughing. The other two siblings came down to see 'what's up'. Jacob and Matt slightly smiled becasue they didn't know what was happening. Their parents didn't know what was coming and was very angry.

"Who has done this childish prank?" They both almost shouted and they three siblings who wre laughing seemed that they planned it. Opal was laughing the hardest and the parents assumed that she pulled the prank and both Ferall and Stephanie stood up.

"Opal Belinda Koboi. Did you pull this prank?'

"Well I helped Kristina."

"Good enough for me, Opal you are grounded for a month."

"What?! This wasn't even my idea it was Kristina's and-" Her Father cut in.

"Don't blame your younger sister Opal you heard what your Mother said."

"How could I be grounded when we're underground?" Opal asked like a bratty cheer leader.

"Don't give us a hard time Opal, now go, I will be leaving after this to go to a celebration of my company." Opal's smile faded and she frowned but this wasn't the first time she was yelled at by her parents, but that another story.

"You never knew that my birthday was today so I pulled a prank on you..."

"Today isn't your birthday."

"Yes it is!" Opal screamed and ran up to her study, slammed the door and locked it." Ferall and Stephanie looked at each other, then looked at Kristina.

"Sorry I did all this and today is Opal's birthday, Tyler and Opal share the same birthday. Now will excuse me..."

Opal sobbed in her hands, she just wanted to curl up and die in her study, leaving this world forever to leave the sight of her parents. Opal saw a glass vase and looked at it for a long time then she grabbed it and yelled. Opal threw the glass vase across the room and it shattered, scattering across the floor.

"AH! I HATE MY LIFE!" Opal grabbed her hair and pulled it slightly. Opal went towards the wall and hit it hard with her fist making a hole in the wall. Blood was covered in the fist, it was cut deeply and badly. Opal grabbed her wrist and looked at it, no thoughts went through her mind. Opal then saw a blue spark coming from her finger tips and going towards her palm. The badly cut wound was getting sealed up but it was one single spark. The cut was barely a paper cut. Someone was coming to her study her pixie ears could hear the sound. There was a knock in some sort of pattern.

knock, knock, knock knock knock, knock. That was Kristina's knock that she made up the day before her birthday.

"Come in Kristina." The door knob turned and there was Kristina holding a tissue smiling.

"Do you need a tissue Opal?" She nearly started to cry heavily when Kristina came in with a tissue, but all Opal did was hug Kristina and whispered.

"Thank you Kristina, I'll be alright, but Mother and Father will pay for what they had done." Opal now felt the feeling she felt earlier growing stronger. Opal smiled deviously and laughed a horrible laugh.

"Let's just skip the dramatic moment Opal and move on..." Opal raised an eyebrow at Kristina.

"Move on?" Opal's tone was serious and Kristina knew what Opal could do when she was serious.

"What ever you want to do Opal, that's fine!"

"Great! Will you always stay on my side when I need you?" Opal asked and looked into Kristina's eyes.

"I will Opal."

"Thank you!" Opal went to start a diabolical plan and this was her first plan that would go a long way. Kristina left Opal's study and headed down to see Father leave for the celebration.

"Now who shall die first?"

-o0o-

It was nearly Mid-night and Opal's Father hasn't yet returned from his 'party'. Opal knew they were celebrating like the mud-people do on the surface. Everyone was asleep, but Opal wasn't yet, she was on the last stage of her plan, she had plans A-C if one didn't succeed than the other will. Opal looked closely at her computer screen and typed her last phrase. I will rule the world. When Opal was little her father says when she grows up she could have the world to herself and that's what Opal wanted it was to rule the world, that was her new goal, to rule the fairy world then human world. Opal smirked.

"That would be a riot." Opal printed out the plans and it was written in french. The language that her parents didn't understand. This moon was a full moon and Opal planned after her Father went to bed she'll sneak out to do the ritual since she need magic to help her with her plan. She heard the front door's lock, unlock and Opal poked her head to see the door and saw her Father not looking like himself at all. Opal had to think what was wrong. _Depressed? Stressed? Tired? _Her Father dropped a memory stick that was just new to the humans, but was very old to the fairies. Opal went to see of her Father was okay, slipping out of her study quietly so she doesn't wake anyone up. Opal tapped his shoulder and he turned around like he wasn't really in control of his body.

"Ah Opal, my daughter..." Opal thought he was acting weirdly and tried to think of human substances. _Water, Carbonated water, Juice, Soda, Milk, Wine. _

"Are you okay Father you seem different..."

"I feel perfectly fine Belinda... I just had a fun night and all I had been some water that tasted very odd but something kept on telling me to drink it... Nothing really." Opal then was wide-eyed when the answer came to her. _Someone must have smuggled alcohol into the water..._

"You should go to bed Father, tomorrow is my birthday..." Opal lied.

"No!" Her Father acted like a baby." I know you're birthday was today, I just ignored you because I thought you were too smart..."

"What? Me too smart? Well I am intelligent, but smart? I would have to lose 30 I.Q points to be considered smart." Opal crossed her arms and looked away from her gaze of her Father.

"Listen Opal, leave me alone, I feel not in a good mood to talk about this now..."

"No Father, you listen to me. You promised me the world and I am going to get it! I am going to get the birthday I wanted tomorrow and you will give me the present I deserve."

Opal glared at her Father. Her Father was displeased when Opal gave her little speech. The Alcohol was taking over his moods and body so he wasn't himself. Ferall grabbed the neck part of Opal's shirt and held her up to his face. Opal's chocolate-brown eyes looked into her Father's and his were filled with different emotions while Opal's was filled with fright, disappointment and rage. Opal's long black hair was being tugged by her Father's other hand.

"You were a child Opal! I can't believe you actually believed me when I said that."

"You were lying the whole time?" Opal's Father through Opal towards the wall, she hit he head hard and she nearly went unconscious.

"Yes I was lying to you Opal. I don't pay attention to you, you're the middle child! I never liked you..." Opal was nearly in tears when he said that to his own daughter.

"But why?"

"You are too smart and I supposed to be the smartest in the family." Opal wanted to get up but she thought she broke a rib. Her Father came up to her and pulled her by the hair, picking up Opal to look out the window.

"No, don't do this Father!" Opal pleaded to her Father who just shrugged.

"We live on the second floor, it's pretty high and if I throw you, most of your ribs would be broken."

Opal shedded tears and it was slipping down her cheeks. Her Father was about to almost kill his only highly intelligent daughter. Opal could imagen the news headline now. _Death by fall._

" I'll do anything, but please, don't kill me..." Her Father smirked,

"Yeah this isn't my time" Opal sighed in relief but Farell had lied.

He swung Opal once and on the second time, he threw Opal out of an opened window and Opal was screaming for a very short period, till she hit the ground going unconscious. Unfortunately for Opal she hadn't received her new magic yet and was in deep pain. There was a scratch on Opal's head that bled a lot and one of her ribs was puncturing her lungs. Her left arm was broken and her right arm was flowing with blood. Opal looked dead, but she was unconscious, living the emotional and physical pain. If Opal was awake to feel the pain the her neck, she would feel like it was burning and her shoulders were not working very well. 10 minutes later...

Opal laid on the ground, not a single move coming from her body. Opal regretted asking her at her what's wrong and replying everything to him. Opal's rib was still puncturing her lung, she couldn't call out for help and she couldn't move anymore. The second floor was dangerous and Opal was living the dangers of the second floor. The blood that was flowing from her right arm was getting dried up and getting sticky. A pool of blood was surrounding her body. Opal could barely breathe anymore_. What's the meaning of life when there's death?_ Opal thought to herself. Opal was somewhere dark and damp. There was one light one block away from Opal's house. She heard some other fairies coming towards her, chatting in Gnommish. They were chatting about what should they do tomorrow.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Opal thought it was a boy talking, presuming that there was another guy and they were buddies.

"I don't really know, I have nothing planned..." The voice sounded familiar to Opal and wondered who that certain person was.

"It'll be so cool if something just happened now, since I am bored." The other guy murmured. Both guys looked at each other and chuckled like idiots. They knew that nothing was going to happen, but what they didn't know is that Opal was laying on the ground in excruciating pain laying in a pool of blood. Opal wanted them to know that she was there, that she was dying and that she needs someone to help her. Opal made a mistake of moving and the rib punctured the lung harder and deeper. The only thing that came out of Opal's mouth was a groan. The two boys jumped literally from the groan and they walked towards each other in fright. They slowly came towards Opal hoping it was just something else. All the boys saw of Opal was a shape of her form and they both said in sync.

"A pixie like us." They knew it was a pixie from the ears.

"Anyone there?" The familiar voice asked into the darkness. The other boy grabbed something from his pocket and pressed it. A strong flash came upon Opal;s face and it stayed bright. The boy who had the flash light pointed the light on Opal's body and was shocked about the blood. A strong flash went upon her. The light was staying bright and Opal couldn't see the fairy's face. The boy with the flash light put the light on Opal's body but that light was still bright for Opal. those two boys were shocked to see the dried up blood upon Opal's chest and right arm. the blood was as red as an apple. The only thing Opal could think about at the moment was, the voices that one of the boys had...

"Is she dead?" The other boy asked curiously. Opal had the energy to just open her eyes not anything else.

"lets hope not" The familiar fairy's voice filled with worry like he would be her brother.

"Should we heal her?"

"Yeah or we'll might get in trouble if we don't" The fairy came towards Opal and bent down to wipe the hair off her face her eyes were shut.

"But I don't have magic yet..."

"I do" The fairy that was bent down looked at his friend with a raise of an eyebrow.

"How?"

"That's another story..." The fairy who was near Opal placed his hands upon Opal's chest and murmured 'Heal'. Opal fell unconscious but the boys didn't know that since she was acting it so well. Blue sparks came out of the fairy's fingertips and swirled upon her chest, dancing till her wounds were sealed completely. Opal's rib came out of her (used to be) damaged lung and was placed in the proper order. The broken arm did the same. The blue sparks faded back into the fairy's fingertips. Opal's eyes flew open rapidly and she saw the boys run down the block. There was a note near Opal's side and she got up feeling the wounds, they weren't there anymore. Opal tester her voice.

"Testing one, two, three" Opal could talk once again. Opal noticed the note beside her and picked it up.

Opal Koboi, Happy birth day Opal... Opal was wondering who wrote the note and that this fairy had very nice handwriting...for a boy. Opal glanced at the place that the boys ran in and they weren't there anymore. Opal raised an eyebrow in curiosity and sighed.

"Who ever it was...He is very nice." Opal folded the piece of paper and putted it in her pocket. Opal was grateful for what the boy did and she was meaning to keep the note to remind her of the day.

It was a five minutes past mid-night and it was not her birthday anymore, but her family thought it was one day after Tyler's (except Kristina). Opal smiled at the thought she was alive and well, better than ever anyways. Now she had to go home and hope that her Father was sleeping, if he wasn't, then she was screwed. Opal walked into her own house closing the door quietly, she saw her Father on the couch, with his hands covering his face, it was almost like he was weeping. Opal thought her Father was weeping about what he has done, or that something happened before he came back. Opal quietly made her way to the hall towards her bed room when her Father called her name...

"Opal..." His tone was in total sadness. She turned around and came towards her Father bracing herself for anything that he would do. She was terrified and her Father saw it in her eyes.

"I-uh...yeah?" Opal couldn't make proper words come out. Her Father stood up and came towards her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about my actions... once you were down there, I saw you covered in blood and it looked like you had broken bones..." Opal's Father gazed down at the floor in disbelief. Opal shedded a tear.

"Why didn't you come and save me? I almost died!" Opal snapped at him. Ferall was ashamed of himself.

"I almost killed you, did you really think I would save you as well?" Opal thought about it and thought no, since it would be ironic if a killer saves your life.

"I don't have my magic yet, didn't you know that? yesterday was my birthday and everyone forgot and the only person who dares to remember was Kristina. Myself and Tyler share the same birthday but he was one year older than me!" Opal was almost in tears. Ferall checked the clock and realized the fact it was 'tomorrow'. Her Father had to make up for it and he knew that a 13-year-old should get her magic. Ferall remembered one of his buddies works in the L.E.P, he could get Opal to the surface and back to get it.

"I want you to go now to the surface and get your magic. I have a friend that works in the L.E.P and I will give him a call..." Opal slightly smiled and looked away from her gaze. She turned around to start to head out the door when her Father stopped her by her arm.

"I'll be fine, go to bed and I'll be here in a couple of hours." Opal smiled trying to be sincere. Ferall looked deeply into Opal's eyes and they had a Father, daughter moment, then he let go. Opal walked out the door. Her eyes still sad and being filled with hate with each moment with her Father. Opal smirked, her plan was going to commence after she got magic...

"I will never forgive him, I shall get my revenge some day..." Opal clenched her fists and walked towards the L.E.P booth.

**AN: Thanks once again for reading my story, for those who are interested in it. If you have any ideas for the story I'll be willing to coöperate with you. Is there anything else that happened to Opal that made her turn? What else is there with her other family members? Find out soon... Next chapter = Scattered pieces**

**Please review, I love to hear what you have to say!**


	4. Chapter 4 Scattered Pieces

**I Do Not Own The Artemis Fowl Series Or Own The Character Opal Koboi.**

**Bold with underline = PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Chapter 4 Scattered Pieces.**

**The Dark World**

Opal looked at the book and her memory was starting to get fuzzy. Was it real or was it fake? She had to put the pieces back together. Her memory was all in different places which she didn't understand. Opal thought her memory would spike if she had read her book but it seems even though someone has a very high intellect you can't seem to figure out what has happened in your past. Her memories were being tangled like string. Opal couldn't succeed if she didn't have someone to help her, which was not good since she ignored everyone in her little world of Hell. She had to figure out a way to get out of there and get around the head of this world's rules.

There, Opal was sitting at the table looking clueless. She was shocked at everything she has read in the story. She only got up to the second chapter who knows what will happen never felt this empty and clueless before, this was her first time, or was it? Since she her memories are scattered all over the place in her own mind trying to figure out what's real. For once Opal didn't know what to do, she could only wonder. The something finally hit her. She was in a library and there must be books, real books not memories.

Opal explored the library and found that her calculations were correct. There wern't only memories in there, but actual books so Opal could research her way out of there. Opal went to the D section and ran her finger across the titles, then she found what she was looking for. Dimenstional travel, then E for escape, S for spirits, Reality, Underworld, Core of power, Time itself, Inventions, Owner and ruler and lastly Nothing but revenge. Opal didn't realize that the first letter of all the books made the word DESTRUCTION.

The plan Opal had to get her memory back was in her grasp, all she needed now was someone to help her and by someone, it states she needs her younger self to help her with this very dangerous task, but it wasn't at all dangerous considering she had more dangerous adventures in the past that involves Artemis Fowl. Opal examined the books and went back to her 'Diary'. Opal heard a large thud of different books falling from the shelves, someone was there spying on her.

"Who's there?" Opal asked and some fairy came out of the shadows, staring deep into her eyes.

**Sorry that this wasn't as long as the others but I just wanted some in between things happening while Opal was reading her story. Who was the fairy? What does it want? You need to wait before you could find out but now back to Opal's Diary... Next Chapter = The jock Remember to review I would love to hear your thoughts about my story.**


	5. Chapter 5 the jock,tease and Ex-friend

**I Do Not Own The Artemis Fowl Series Or Own The Character Opal Koboi.**

**I am thanking TheBigCat for all the pleasant reviews she wrote. YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**FYI I changed the chapter name to The Jock, The Tease and The Ex-friend since The Jock would only be a very short chapter so yeah ENJOY.**

**Bold with underline = PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Chapter 5 The Jock, The Tease and The Ex-friend**

Dear Diary,

Well the past month was a pain. Now my oldest brother is the problem, why is life picking on me? Who knows more things might happen. Well here's my day today.

**Haven High**

Opal walked the halls of Haven High wondering if the school life will be better than the life of her family. There was huge halls the were covered in art work other fairies had done and flyers of that the teachers and students put up. Lockers were on the 1st and 3rd floor. Opal had skipped a grade, now she was in high school, not middle school which was called, Haven junior high, almost like Haven high but middle school version. Opal had class with her older brother that had the same birthday as her, Tyler. Opal walked to Math class and walked in the door-way seeing her ex-friend Holly Short.

Holly Short and Opal were best friends before until they had a fight.** [AN: That's another reason why she turned to her evil side, But that's another side story]**

Holly was that bratty cheerleader that was on the squad, she was captain of the cheerleaders, she was called Captain Short. Everyone liked her humor and her ambitousness when it comes to the squad. Opal always had a bone to pick with her and Holly always won the arguement. Holly would now gang up on her with her other cheerleader friends saying that she was a nerd and that her clothes weren't nice on her.

Opal walked steadly to her seat at the back of the room, Holly who was talking to her friends laughing, giggling about boys and talking about them becoming famous and that girly things. Holly saw Opal and gazed at her while she sat down. Holly wasn't all kind as everyone think she was, she was actually mean. She mouthed to Opal. 'You suck' with a scowl. As soon she did that her other friends glared at her with her and that made Opal feel unwanted to the class. She thought life at school wasn't that bad, but it was still hurtful.

"Okay class lets start with the Math with grunt work that I have for you." Opal rolled her eyes thinking that it was much too easy for her. The teacher knew that Opal was intelligent and only gave Opal grade 12 math work which was 2% more advanced than what she already knew.

Tyler came into the class late, just smiling away, not having a care in the world.

"Tyler! You're late! Sit down and you'll be having detention after school for 15 minutes"

The teacher handed Opal her work and smiled at her contently. Opal knew she was smarter than the teacher and could go to collage instantly if she wanted to, but her parents are only letting her skip on grade which was 8th grade.

Opal should be in the gifted program since everyone in her class hated her except her teacher. Her parents didn't agree with her decision, so now she was stuck with a bunch of simpletons. Opal was doing her work quietly when something hit her head. Opal looked up to see Tyler with a straw in his hand and his friend giving him a high five. Tyler was always teasing Opal and giving her a hard time with her life. Tyler hated Opal fro having the same birthday and so, he wants her out of his life (or so she heard). Opal felt her black hair and something rather wet was in her hair. She pulled it out of her hair looking at it in disgused. Holly also saw the comotion and smirked at her, giving a wink at Tyler.

Holly threw a paper ball at Opal and everthing was crumble in her life. She had to put up with everything in her life and she might explode like a bomb after it's at it's very edge.

The bell rang and she had to think up ways to get revenge at everyone. She saw her eldest brother Matt walking the halls trying to look cool, he was the jock of the school always playing sports and flirting with girls. He was very strong but he was mean to every nerd even Opal. She was supposed to do his homework for him or else. She feared him a little bit now since she had magic. It was against fairy regulations to mesmerize other fairies. Matt almost looked like a mud-man with a hood over his head. Opal went up to Matt that was listening to music.

"Hey Matt!" She greeted him with smiles, but he didn't answer.

"Hey Matt!" She repeated and Matt looked at her taking his earbuds off quickly and glaring at her.

"What do you want Opal?" He mumbled angrily. He couldn't stand her being at his sight.

"That's rude for your imformation" Opal stated and she crossed her arms tilting her head expecting an apology from him, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just smiled evily.

"So, now where's my homework Opal? One of my essays are due today." Opal shook her head in delight that she didn't did what he said since now she had magic. Matt didn't have magic which was an advantage.

"I didn't write any essays, you're on your own Matt"

"You NERD!" He almost yelled.

"I'm not a nerd, I am gifted"

"Only a nerd would say that Opal." He blurted back and he turned away to walk to his next class that he was going to fail. He came back to get Opal into an empty class room to speak with her in private.

"You are going to pay for not doing what I say, middle child, I would say runt, but Kristina is already the youngest that I love, not you." Opal's eyes widened. She wasn't surprised that much, but she was about to cry her eyes out since no one really liked her anymore. She only had Kristina. Matt lifted Opal to his face. Opal felt like a deja-vu feeling.

"Next time do what I say and I will not say anything to Father about making me mad."

"You wouldn't!" She glared at his chocolate brown eyes that was before her.

"I would Opal. Guess what? I am going to make your life miserable in the school life from now on."

"Only from a essay that you will fail?"

"And all those other times aswell" Matt threw Opal to the ground. SHe hit her head on a chair almost breaking her neck causing her to die, but Matt didn't care all he did was walk into the hall seeing cute pixie girl walked by and he started to flirt with them. Opal knew that she had to work alone to get revenge. Kristina was the only person who she could trust, but what if she betrayed her?_ No _Opal thought _That would never happen. _Opal walked out the empty room holding her neck in pain. Opal saw a poster with a competiton written on it.

Science Fair on Friday. Winner gets a scholarship and a interview that goes on the news.

Invent and succeed.

Opal grabbed the flyer and bolted out the school, not a care that she was ditching and started to get to her invention that she already had planned in her study.

**Sorry it wasn't that long and good but I wanted to get that chapter out of the way and the next couple of chapters. And sorry I haven't posted for a long time but school and I got grounded... I will give you the next chapter's name which is called : A Cheater at the Science Fair and that will be sooner that later.**

**Review please :D What do you think will happen next? What is Opal going to Invent? Who is the cheater at the Science Fair?**


	6. Chapter6 The cheater at the science fair

_**I Do Not Own The Artemis Fowl Series Or Own The Character Opal Koboi.**_

**Okay next chapter guys here we go! Oh yeah I am going to finish this story unlike others who leave it and everyone is disappointed. Yay!**

**Bold with underline**

**= PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Chapter 6 The cheater at the Science Fair**

**Opal's house**

Opal Koboi was in her study looking at her blue prints that she made up a couple of years back. The dragonfly wings, Biobomb,time-stop and the neutrino 1000 (way better than the oringinal Neutrino.)

She picked out the dragonfly wings and the Neutrino 1000. Not knowing what to invent first. Opal decided that she would make both inventions rather than making an invention that is not so good. Opal looked at her first blue print which was the dragonfly wings. She had an old version of dragonfly wings that the L.E.P used. She smuggled the wings when she was there on the day after her birthday. Opal smiled like this invention was going to work, but she was going to make the other one just in case anything goes wrong.

Opal got to work making her dragonfly wings. She was finally finished the invention around twilight. She hardly had any dinner with her family and she was determined to make this work. Not to mention that the people that she hated was sitting at the table. Opal just made some ajustments with the old version and made it more high tech than the older version. It surprised Opal when mud-people didn't have a pair of these, but that wasn't on her mind right now. Opal finished the last circuit, the dragonfly wings sparked with electricity, making it jolt and made the wings flutter a bit. It was done and she had to test the wings. Opal had to take the risk of jumping out her window and activating her wings. Opal decided it was the risk to take if she wanted to be

superior. Opal strapped the wings to herself and opened a window. She stood on her window sill, looking down below. Opal took a huge breath and she jumped off the sill, flipping the switch on her wings. The wings didn't turn on, the engine wasn't working. Opal's eyes widened in surprised, but there was no worry, she had magic to heal herself. Suddenly she was confedate and the engine made a sound. It started working, the ground was coming closer, Opal quickly pressed a button to activate the wings power and she was glinding through the air. Opal was very content from her new invention. It felt actually pretty good to fly through the nieghborhood. This was the second time she was flying since the first was when she was getting her magic.

Opal flew around the neighborhood. It felt actually pretty good flying. She only spotted a few fairies roaming the city since it was was either L.E.P officers on their rounds or fairies that were causing trouble. She flew for 10 minutes until finally coming back to her study's window sill and she landed soft upon the ground, not making a single sound. It was perfect,prize worthy, but she was still going to make the other invention just in case anything goes wrong.

The next night Opal made a Neutrino 1000. She successfully made a weapony which had two setting upon that very weapon. Paralized and Unconsiousness. It would be illegal to make a gun that would kill, like the softnose gun that was banned a while back. Opal aimed at some targets she placed outside far away and near. She opened her window and remotely clicked a button to make the first target appear. She pulled the trigger and it was a bulls-eye. She did this until she hit all of them and most was successful. She was content that everything was going according to plan for once. What she didn't know was that her brother was planning something. Opal left her dragon-fly wings and Neutrino on her desk.

Opal went out of her study to go to her room. She had to be quiet since everyone was already hopped into bed and shut her eyes for the next day to come. The competition was tomorrow and she dared not to miss it.

Haven High

Opal walked to her first class that she had excited for teh comptition to begin in the gym. She awaited in her class for the announcement for the students to sett up their projects. First teh teachers had to take attendance and the national athem had to come on. They didn't really like the athem, but Opal didn't pay attention to anything execpt her Dragon-fly wings that she was going to enter with. Finally an announcement come on.

"All students participating in the Science Fair please go to the gym to set up you inventions or projects." It said in fluent Gnommish. Opal got out of her chair before the announcement was over and she bolted to the gym with her was teh first time Opal was actually excited for something in her entire life.

Opal got to the gym and picked a table. She saw a table in the corner and setted up her poster and her wings upon it. Once Opal was done setting up she looked around looking at her competitor's projects. They hardly seemed good enough to beat the dragon-fly wings. Opal noticed her brother Jacob there and a crowd of fairies were surrounding his table in awe. She wondered what invention he made. That wasn't possible since Jacob was dumber than a bag of sand.

Jacob had chocolate brown hair and eyes. He wore a grey sweater and jeans. He wasn't very 'stylish'. He was the one to cheat everything; Life, tests, maybe death if he was lucky and...contests. Jacob saw Opal staring at him and he just waved to her lightly and Opal didn't return any wave. She just went back to her corner and waited for the judges to come around.

There were 3 judges, a Elf, a Pixie and a sprite. They came towards Opal's stand and the were curious on what she had made.

"Hello Opal, what do you have for us today?" The Sprite asked and Opal stepped away from her table to point to her invention.

"I have made a newer version of the Dragon-fly wings which could pick up more speed and it could take longer distances than the original. This is completely enviromental and can be used for fairies who don't have natural wings like Sprites do. In order to fly this around in public." The Fairies looked at each other and nodded slowly, scribbling down notes.

"Does it work?" The Elf asked and Opal nodded slowly.

"It is highly recommended if the inventor demonstrates his/her invention, proving it's an success" The Pixie added and Opal smiled contently. She strapped her wings on and flipped the switch on. She hovered up and circled the Judges who were amazed by the invention. Opal then felt like showing off her genius and flew around the gym making students looking in awe. Holly was Jealous which made Opal very happy inside. Opal then flew back to the judges and landed softly on the floor. The judges quickly made more notes andd went on to the next person. It was alphabetical by last name so Jacob would go next.(Backwards)

Jacob caught the judges attention with his invention and smiled. Opal was staring at Jacob, who caught her gaze and awkwardly waved to her. Opal was going to win for sure.

It was now to reveal the winner of the Science Fair. It was for certain that Opal was going to win this Science Fair. All the judges looked at each other and nodded. They went up in front of the students and raised a hand for everyone to be quiet. All the students payed attention towards them. Everyone was now silent. The judges climbed the plateform that was in the gym and spoke.

"It is time to reveal the winner of the Science Fair! It was close for two students, but we finally got a winner!" Opal smiled about to go upon the plateform to recieve her trophy and prize.

"The winner is..." They had a envolope, it was all reality T.V like. "Jacob Koboi!" Opal back off glaring at her brother. He was holding his invention, that Opal couldn't see, until he raised it up high and Opal let out a gasp. Jacob was holding the Neutrino 1000 that Opal had created, he's a cheater. Everyone clapped and yelled out "Congratulations" or "You da pixie!" all except Opal who was trying to process everything. Opal always came 2nd place in everything.

"And second place winner is Opal Koboi!" Opal went up on the plateform and claimed her medal. She tried to let out a smile, but it didn't seem to come out since she was standing with...Jacob. For Opal everyone just clapped. Opal realized that her parents were standing at the near the door clapping for both of their teens. Opal went with her brother up to their parents and their faces were content.

"I am so proud of you both!" Opal's mom Stephanie said. She let out her arms and brought her teens close, embracing them.

"Come here my boy" Opal's dad brought Jacob and ruined his brown hair. Opal didn't stand Jacob getting all the attention. Opal sighed deeply and Stephanie saw that.

"Aww, Opal, you can win next year, I'm sure of it." Opal looked at the ground, she didn't dare look into her mother's eyes. Opal's mother hugged her again. After that hug, Stephanie saw the judges and teachers gathering.

"We want to meet your teacher if he's here and the judges as well" Stephanie looked towards the gym. Opal nodded and Stephanie left with her husband.

Jacob smiled at his sister.

"So, Jacob how did you come up with that amazing invention?"

"You know, imagination..."

"Ah, I see..." Opal pulled Jacob further into the hall, she grabbed his brother's neck and pushed him against the wall, making him choke. "What are you playing Jacob?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Jacob said nervously. Opal's eyes filled with rage and hate.

"That invention of yours is my bleeping invention." Opal pushed harder and Jacob started to looked blue.

"If you're going to swear at your own invention, I guess i'll have it." He said lightly.

"Shut up Jacob!" She pushed even harder, he was about to go unconsious. Opal saw a couple of girls come out of the gym to see the comotion in the hall. The girls eyes widened.

"There people coming...let. Me. Go" Jacob asked desperately and Opal didn't do what he asked she just let him almost choke to death until their parents showed up in the hall. Their eyes windened in surprise and rushed over to help Jacob from the grasps of Opal. Ferral rushed to his son and tried to pull off Opal's hand. Her rage was to much and her strength was hightened. She was in some sort of trance with Jacob's eyes.

"Opal! Let go of Jacob's neck, you're choking him!" Stephanie pleaded, but Opal didn't hear her. Opal only saw Jacob's eyes close slowly from the choking. Opal smiled evily, until someone snapped her out of her trance.

"Let the Bleep go of your brother Opal!" Ferall yelled into Opal's face. Ferral pulled on Opal's arm and she fell to the ground hitting her head slightly. Jacob's face returned back to normal. He let out a huge gasp and he fell to the ground, holding his neck slighly. Everyone from the gym was now in the hall seeing the dramatic scene. All the teachers and students wathcing in shock.

Ferall took Opal's ear and pulled her outside while Stephanie took care of Jacob in the hall. Opal sqinted her eyes in pain of her ear. Ferall finally let go when they got outside the school.

"What were you thinking Opal? You nearly killed your own brother!" He yelled and paced around her. Opal just stood there emotionless. She didn't care about anything that was going on at that very moment. She didn't care about anyone.

"I don't care Father! He stole my own invention and claimed it as his own. Why are you on his side and not mine? You hate me!" She yelled back her eyes in tears now.

"I don't hate you Opal, you know I have your other siblings to look after." She explained to Opal and she didn't really listen to his statement. Opal ran out of her Father's sight and on her way to her house. She cried her eyes out, getting to her house , she ran to her study and locked it.

"EVERYONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THEIR DOING! STARTING WITH JACOB!" Opal yelled and started to plan. The plan on murdering him. The plan of his tragic death.

**Okay that was the end of this chapter :D The next chapter is called Not going to work Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Not going to work

**Sorry I haven't posted for like a week. (Even though it was march break...I was in camp) Anyways thanks for actually reading this far in my Fanfic. Okay a little break from Opal's past now we are in the presant sorry for the cliff hanger on chapter 4 but here we go with the reveal in Chapter 7.**

**PandaRox I haven't heard about the wicked phantom of the opera before so I had to come up with it on my own and thanks I try to come up with orginal things**

**DawnShadowQueen I reread the last chapter and I felt that way also...**

**Thank for all of your reviews now on to the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN OPAL KOBOI OR ARTEMIS FOWL. (I wish I did but oh well)**

**Bold with underline = PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Chapter 7 Not going to work**

**The Dark world**

Opal started deep into the fairy's eyes. Chocolate brown eyes. This fairy was a pixie like herself and a female too. She had long black hair and she was about her height. This Pixie's eyes were determined and ambitous like herself. Opal smiled and the other Pixie smiled also, like you just found a solution to a problem.

"Greetings, what brings you to the library?" Opal asked and then the Pixie spoke.

"I would ask you the same thing Opal" The fairy sat on a leather couch that Opal didn't see on her way into the library. A black leather couch.

"Of course. You are my younger self, we think alike" Opal smirked at her younger self who was sitting on the black leather couch curled up like a cat. She smiled.

"Well something told me to come over to this library, it seems like it's a library filled of memories. Were you reading out past?" Young Opal ask curiously and she got up and walked towards the table reading the title.

"I have learned alot from out past and wished I remembered why I can't remember this properly within my own mind." Opal walked towards her younger self. Opal decided to call her 'sister' since this so called Kristina is not there.

"I am not so sure about this, book. Or our diary I should say, But I feel as if this is correct. Opal we need to get revenge" Her younger sister's eyes filled with rage and hate. How could she know about this?

"How do you know about-" Younger Opal cut her off with a wave of her hand and stood before her.

"Artemis and Holly? We share memories Opal, here in the dark world. I've learned that in a book I've read here before, in the normal section of this so called Library and we technically died together" Younger Opal walked around, looking around the shelves. Opal knew that answer, she just needed it to be clearified. Opal walked towards her younger self and she had the perfect partner to plan revenge with and other plans to escapse this awful realm.

"We need to get you back to your own time so we shall live. But there's a little bump we need to get across before we do that."

"And what is that older sister?" Younger Opal asked and she looked directly into her eyes.

"We need to make everyone that knows us, think that we are dead"

"How are we going to do so?" It was a hard queston to answer since Opal didn't know exactly know what to do at this point in time. Opal walked around thinking of a plan. For once she had to wing it.

"We need to wing it..." Young Opal's eyes widened and that wasn't very often, only when someone foils her plans of course.

"We never did such thing before, we do not 'wing', we plan" She barked and she turned around crossing her arms, looking unpatient. Opal did not take this as a surprise since she would of done this herself, just that moment. Young Opal joined Opal's walking and she thought that someone should help her.

"I know this might be a bad I think we should go to...

you know who" Young Opal looked at the ground while mumbling it, since she knows that you know who was too powerful for them to take over. Opal stopped pacing around, frozen for a few seconds then she looked at young Opal and she nodded slightly.

"That's our only option" Opal sighed, she always had a better plan than this. She had to ask someone for help, which she never had done. Younger Opal agreed to ask him for help to escape this realm. Younger Opal walked towards the doors not looking if Opal was actually following her. She stopped and turned around to see Opal taking her books and putting it in a bag.

"What in fronds name are you doing?" She asked and Opal looked at her sharply before returning a response.

"I shall take our memories since it would be a whole waste of time without remembering our past." It occured to younger Opal that it was a good idea.

"We need to get help in order for yourself to get revenge upon Artemis..."

"That little weasle killed me!" Opal shrieked as loud as she could and younger Opal covered her highly sensitive ears.

"Now I know how others feel when I shriek..." She rolled her eyes and unplugged her ears, putting her hands back to the sides of her legs. Opal widened her eyes for a breif moment then went back to normal.

"We have to leave sister."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall" Both Opals stormed out of the library making their way to the Devils castle.

Devils Castle

They both arrived outside the castle. The castle was floating in the air and surrounded by lava. The castle was black and there was six towers that came to a point. There was three floors by the looks of it. This castle was twice the times as big as Fowl Manor. There was no bridge connecting the cliff's edge to the floating castle. It was going to be impossible to get in to see him. Opal just smiled slightly since it just occured to her that she died with black magic within her body and she could do what ever she wanted to do with it, but it took a lot of effort to control the magic. Opal looked towards her younger self and they nodded like they knew what to do. Opal grabbed her hand and the both closed their eyes. The power would be stronger since her younger self is with her. They concentrated and soon enough they were floating in the air. Opal thought about where to land and it took them there instantly. They were standing in front of the very doors. Opal was slightly surprised that she still had her black magic.

Their eyes were open once they hit the ground and they pushed open the doors without hesitation. They were amazed by the spacious and luxiousness of the castle within. There was a huge lobby, the walls were black and the ground was covered in red carpet leading to some stairs leading to the top of the castle. As they walked in, five torches lit up, startling them. For some sort of reason they felt safe in that room and they let go of their hands. There was other doors around them, but they decided to walk up the staires, knowing he might be there. As they stepped on the first step into total darkness of the staires, a row of torches on the walls lit up, leading their way. They ran up the staires, as they were running they heard music play, like a piano as they grew near it grew louder. Once they got to the very top of the castle they found big metal doors in front of them. Both Opals pushed the doors as hard as they could and the doors opened. There was a man, with hair that went up to his shoulders, it was black. He had a long cape running down to the floor. The music was playing clearly now, it was a sad tune, so nostalgic. They stood at the door frame looking around and they notcied someone's body laying on the ground near them. It was a guy wearing blue, he had blond hair, he held medival weapons, a sword and sheild. His chest was cut open and blood surrounded his body. Opal walked towards him and put her finger to his neck, there was no pulse. He was good as dead. She stood up and both Opals walked to the middle of the huge room and stood there waiting if he knew they were there. They man kept on playing he let out a small chuckle.

"Opal Koboi I presume" Opal stood her ground and her face showed no emotion. "I was expecting you." Opal rolled her eyes, thinking it sounded cliche. They both walked up a litte closer. they were determined to get revenge upon Artemis. The man grabbed his cape and turned around, making the cape fly in the air, but still around his neck. It made a small whooshing sound. It was all very dramatic.

"I see you're trying to mend your past" Both Opal's were surprised by the fact he knew about what their were trying to accomplish.

"How did you-" He cut him off, with a wave of his hand and they stopped.

"Know? I know everything that goes on in this realm my dear." They walked up closer, they were 2 meters away from him. Younger Opal was very curious since she never been here before and she wanted to get to know more things.

"You look like a mud-man" She stated and Opal just shook her head slightly.

"Indeed I am... Well this is rare, there are 2 Opals before me, I see you tried to kill your younger self." Opal didn't say anything nor did she nod nor did she shake her head, she just stood there.

"We need a way out of this realm" Opal said firmly, straight in his cold, dark, black eyes.

"I get that alot from others trapped here, the only way to get out of here is to make your past mended and your younger self alive once again, they key is to reincarnate... with black magic." Opal smiled like she had everything in her grasp.

"Necromancy?" Younger Opal asked and Opal nodded.

"Yes, Necromancers have black magic to reincarnate the dead." Opal replied and they looked towards him. "Do you have black magic?" Opal asked as if she was going to challenge him to an all out war. He shook his head.

"It appears I do not, it is the most dark magic and only 0.1 % of the people here have this dark power. I have the rest of the magic, but not black magic." Opal smiled evily and she had a plan that would help her escape better, but that would be unleashed later in the future once they mend their past, make a completed puzzle. They turned around to leave, knowing what they shall do, but he spoke.

"Don't you want revenge upon a certain mud-boy perhaps?" Both Opals froze in one spot, not looking sighed.

"Artemis Fowl" Then there was and irish accent behind them, it was a boy's voice as well. It was cold,familiar and utterly annoying. They both turned around and saw a mud-boy standing before them. Raven black hair, different colored eyes of blue and hazel. He was pale as a ghost and was wearing a suit, this boy was, Artemis Fowl. Opal's eyes filled with hate and rage. Young Opal stood her ground knowing that Opal would go highwire.

"YOU!" Opal pointed towards the irish boy, screeching. Artemis smirked.

"Did you miss me ?" He said so formal. Opal wanted to make him suffer, make him feel what she felt inside and make him die terribly. Opal clentched her hands into a fist and she made her way to him looking straight into his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes meeting the blue and hazel.

"I wish you would die in agony, see Holly mourn with her heart broken, your parents trying to get over your death by not mentioning you in anything. Your brothers commiting suicide because of your death. See everything you messed up in your life!" Artemis stood there shocked about what Opal has said about his family.

"You will not touch my family or else." Artemis sharply said, he was glaring at her and he was about to choke her. Opal just laughed.

"Or else mud-boy? I'm already dead, you can't kill something that's already dead here." Artemis didn't understand when Opal stated that she was already dead. Artemis looked behind her and saw the younger version of Opal.

"Where am I?" Artemis asked curiously realizing where he was. Opal smiled and spoke.

"You're in Hell Arty, the place where you shall be and your family and beloved Holly shall suffer in this realm, burning to their souls."

"Don't mention my family Opal or Holly suffering here, they deserve to stay alive and I shall make that happen what ever it takes to keep them away from you." Artemis started to walk towards Opal, his eyes filled with anger from Opal's sayings. Opal laughed diabolically. She waved her hand and Artemis flew in the air hitting a pillar hard and he let out a groan. Opal walked up to him and he flew his eyes open, blinking twice.

"I had to put up with you for many years Artemis, now I can see you die right now." Blood was now leaking from Artemis's back, staining his suit.

"You c-can't, k-kill me Opal.." His voice was gittery from the pain. Opal could feel her heart racing, she was about to get her wish, in a way.

"I can Arty..." Opal waved her hand again and Artemis flew into the air hitting the wall. Spikes were upon the wall, puncturing his chest, it went all the way through his body making the spikes show in the front. He gasped loudly, blood got out of his mouth dripping down his chin. His eyes were barely open. He looked down at his chest, forcing his hand to touch the blood.

"I g-guess y-you can." Opal then heard what Artemis would never say to her, but she was content when he said the words.

"Y-you w-win Opal Koboi." His eyes shut and his blood was flowing faster out of him dripping from the spikes and onto the ground, making a huge puddle of blood. He stayed there hanging, dead. Opal smiled evily and then to her very own eyes, Artemis disappeared in smoked. The man was standing behind Opal.

"It seems you have very strong black magic...I shall help you" He half smiled, like he was up to something."You may leave to mend your past." Both Opals left without saying a word to him and once they were out of the castle they were very suspious.

"He's planning something against us, I could feel it." Younger Opal stated and Opal agreed, she felt it too.

"I know and if he helps...It's not going to work" If Opal had all that power._ Is it possible that he wanted it too?_

**Well that was violent... Don't hate me for killing (Fake) Artemis in this scene. Just saying he's perfectly safe in his own world living normal for once, trying to get his memories back too (Said that in 8th book in last part, Holly is helping him) Please review and let me know how well I am dong with this story. Next chapter is called : First Tragic Murder.**


	8. Chapter 8 First tragic Murder

**Chapter 8 First Tragic Murder**

Opal stopped crying after the first 2 hours of being in her study waiting for her parents to knock down the door with her punishment. No one did. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was damp from all the tears. Opal felt something within her heart that was going stronger. It was the hate. She didn't know it was evil, she only knew that she grew more hate and sadness. She needed a plan, a plan of murder. The thirst of revenge was filling her soul. She had no time for forgiveness or to forget. Opal got up and wiped her tears away. She wobbled to her chair. Opal sat down and looked out her window which was near her desk and she watched reality unfold. She was startled by a beep. It was a message from her Mother.

Opal,

We are at the hospital and you caused more than choking Jacob. You are grounded for two months. You better make it up to him. Please come to the hospital to see your brother.

Love, mom.

Opal read the message. She threw a vase across the room and it hit the wall, making it shatter to pieces upon the ground. Opal looked at her very old P.C (That mud-men use these days) and booted it up so she could type her plan. Opal was surprised she didn't get a new computer. Since Tyler got one for his birthday. Anyways, Opal had plans from A to C, just in case if one of them would go wrong, but Opal highly doubted it and she knew it would work. This part of her actual huge plan was the first part, she had lots of parts to it. She got a copy of hte plan and hit it in a high tech safe within the walls of her room, that she had made in the past.

She pack a bag and filled it with equipment that she would need for this plan to be a success. Electronics and explosives. She recently invented a new bomb, but she would present it when she passes collage and goes into business. She planned to test it upon Jacob. he deserved it. Opal threw her bag on her back and sprited towards the door. Before she went to unlock the door, it clicked and she back away a few steps, so it won't smash into her face. Opal's Father appeared in the door and Opal looked down at the ground to avoid the awkwardness between them. He stopped Opal by grabbing her arm lightly, making her stop before she could leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she didn't answer. Her face was covered in black hair so he couldn't see her emotions. Opal ripped her arm away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Don't talk to me." Opal ran off, heading towards the abandoned house a block away from their house. She ran until she couldn't see her Father any longer and when until she reached her destination for her little plan.

Once she got there she set up everything within the house. Every corner was rigged, every halls were rigged and her bomb was placed. Her bomb killed only living things within a 10 metre radius. Leaving the building standing. This little bomb looked like a little missle. His corpes would be laying on the ground. Opal had a little plan to get rid of her fingerprints. She would set the house on fire and let the L.E.P investigate. She wondered how woould this all play out since this was the first time she ever killed anyone. On purpose. She started to walk out of the house then she looked back. She headed towards the hospital so she could pick up Jacob, so he could meet his final hour.

**Haven's main hospital**

Opal walked into the Pixie section of the hospital. She saw pixies getting what humans call a check-up and this hospital was for fairies who had run out of magic and needed some treatment. Opal went up to the front desk to ask the receptionist where her annoying brother was kept.

"Excuse me, where is Jacob Koboi's room?" She asked and the receptionist looked at her from her computer and smiled.

"It's down the hall and head down the first left hall. He is kept in room 302" She said and Opal did what she was told and head the direction. There was a door that had the numbers 302 ,Opal went into the room silently and swiftly. Jacob was lying on the bed sleeping. His eyes were shut and that's how he is going to be forever, after she had her little fun. His chest was still moving up and down. _For now_. Opal thought and she saw her Mother stephanie looking at her son. Opal knocked gentily upon the door and Stephanie's attention went from straight to Jacob to Opal.

"Oh Opal, it's you. Jacob is fine and he is able to go home after he wakes up. Sorry Opal I have to go run some errands. Jacob desn't have any magic thanks to you. Just be easy on him okay?" Opal nodded and looked at her brother pretending to 'love him'.

"Okay, just if anything happens, I'll call you." Opal waved a little screen in the air, Stephanie smiled at her and left the room. Opal walked towards a chair next to his bed and watched him while he slept. Opal smiled slightly.

"Watch him while he sleeps, stalker much." She mumbled like an actual teenager. She has gotten bored over the past 20 minutes watching him do nothing. Opal decided to meditate until he wakes up. She focused her mind and went blank. She needed to pratice since she was interested in a fact that you could be still consious in your unconciousness while in a coma. Opal started to think about her plan and how it would turn out. In her mind it played like a movie, every scene was a success. Opal her a small groan and went back to reality and she saw Jacob twisting around on the bed until his eyes shot open quickly. He looked at her for a moment until he finally spoke. Opal expected an apology.

"Where's mom?" Was all he said. Opal's eyes flared up, but she didn't let Jacob see that. She just started to act like nothing was going on.

"She had to go run some errands, so I am stuck with you" She sighed and Jacob got annoyed by the fact he had to be with her. Jacob rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Are we going home?" He asked curiously and Opal smiled evily. Thsi was the perfect time to say where they were going.

"No, Mother says I have to make it up to you. So I am taking you to an abandoned house that is rumored to have ghosts in there."

"That's cool, Is it that old house near our house?" He asked and Opal nodded.

"Yes." Opal tossed him his coat. "We are leaving now." Jacob quickly got up and put on his jacket. He was ready to be killed.

**Old abandoned house**

Opal and Jacob walked to the old abandoned house. It looked like it caught on fire. All black and burned. Jacob was amazed, but Opal was filled with too much revenge to care about him anymore. Opal didn't explore much in the house, she only noticed the places where she placed the charges.

"So this is the house fairies has been talking about." Jacob eyes in mouth were in awe.

"Yes and there is a story that this house has."

"Now what is that?"

" A group a Pixies lived in this house and a murderer was looking for revenge upon this family. The murderer was apart of their family and he set the place on fire making the family inside burn to death while they slept. They say their spirits haunt the house until the murderer shows his face." Jacob was now standing in the centre of the building listening to what Opal had to say. She stepped up closer to him and it looked like he was not really afraid.

"What happens when the murderer comes back?" He asks and Opal just circles him while she tells the rest.

"He will be slaughtered by the ghosts that remain in the house." Opal enjoyed the thought of someone killing a certain person. It was like some kind of thoughts were taking over her soul. Jacob looked around the house.

"Interesting." Is what all he said and Opal smiled. She imagined the explosion happening soon. She had to step outside where Jacob and Opal put their bags. It was some what a safe distance from the danger zone.

"Yes..very interesting." Opal kept on stepping back slowly and quietly. Jacob looked down at the ground and he turned around to see Opal near the door.

"After we leave there is something in my back pack I need to give to you." He looked straightly into Opal's eyes, she thought he was trying to get her on her good side. Opal just stood there.

"What did you do?" She asked, thinking that he did something that had to do with cheating.

"I just stole something...Don't tell mom." He said quickly and Opal caught all of it and Opal nodded. He didn't need to worry about him getting caught about anything.

"Sure I won't. Hey Jacob, I forgot something in my back pack I need right now. Stay here and I'll be back." Opal walked outside and got out her little prototype invention. She quickly flipped a switch and aimed at her poor hopeless brother who was examining a charge that was left in a corner of a room.

"Hey Opal there is a charge in this corner of the room!" Jacob didn't looked back he just was looking at the charge seeing if he could dismantle it. She didn't answer and he just got curious.

"Opal?" He turned around to see Opal pressing a button that activated a missle heading straight for him. He ducked quickly and it landed upon the wall beeping.

"This is your last minute to live Jacob. What are your last words?"

"Go rot in Hell Opal."

"Ah revenge is sweet." Opal had a hand gun within her bag and she shot once in Jacob's right arm to torture him before he died. Blood was flowing out of it, landing on the floor. He touched the hole and looked into Opal's eyes in shock. He mouthed the word Why. Opal smirked.

"Good-bye Jacob" Opal laughed a diabolical laugh before she pressed the button that activated the missle's explosion. Soon enough Opal ran behind another building getting a good view of the explosion. Opal was correct about her invention. It killed everything with a 10 metre radius. It was a huge blue light. It blinded Opal's eyes. When the explosion was over Opal's eyes adjusted to the light. This explosion made a huge sound that echoed through the city. She ran inside the house to find the dead corpse of her brother laying there. His eyes shut and his chest not moving at all. She was done with him. She succeeded her first tragic murder. She set her eyes on the other charges wondering if that part of this plan would be successful.

Opal heard noises from the distance. The L.E.P were on their way. Field agents. If this was that bad, even the commander who show up to investigate the scene. Opal walked out the building, pressing another button that made the charges got off in the abandoned house, to set the house on fire to hide the evidence. She didn't look back while the charges were going off. She just smiled, wathcing her brother die was a feeling of satisfaction. The hot air from the blast made Opal's hair go forward/ It was all so dramatic. Before Opal pressed the button she grabbed her bag and Jacob's bag. Opal rummaged through his bag to find a presant wrapped in wrapping paper. It had a card stuck to it. She read the card which said To Opal.

Dear Opal,

I forgot to give this presant to you on your birthday. And I was the one who healed you that night Dad almost killed you. Here are some chocolate truffles. Confessing now before I do something stupid.

Love, Jacob.

Opal unwrapped the presant and it was a huge box of truffles. She fell to her knees looking at the presant and the card. She felt guilty for what she has done. She killed the person that saved her life. Opal looked down at the card. A tear escaped her eye lid and slipped onto the card itself. Her feelings were everywhere. Hate, joy, content, rage, sadness and guilt were mixing. She let the sadness and guilt take over her body. She instantly went into tears. Her tears flowing easily out of her eyes dripping down her cheeks. Without Jacob she wouldn't be alive at the moment. If only she knew. Opal then realized he deserved it, even though he saved her. All the other times Jacob made herself feel like a loser. Thsi was apart of her plan and she need to stick to it or everything will crumble to nothing. Opal looked around and noticed some other corpses were on the ground also. They didn't realize that they were in danger zone. This was a huge mess to clean up for the L.E.P. She heard some of the officers walk around with guns in their hands investigating the scene. Opal started to cry. She was doing that on purpose so they won't think that she has done it. What 13 year old would kill someone with that big of a mess? Someone put a hand on Opal's shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked and Opal could smell a foul smell within the air. It smelt like a fungus cigar. Opal turned around to see the Commander, who was nearly 300 years old. He had a half smoken cigar lit and he was looking at the mess. He was an elf like Holly.

"Murders." He nearly dropped his cigar by the answer that Opal gave. Opal finally stood to her feet. The Commander's face hardened.

"My name is Commander Root. I'll be asking a few questions." He said firmly and he turned on a mic that was in his ear. Opal nodded slowly pretending it was very frightening to see such a crime scene taking place within her own hieghborhood.

"What's your name?" He asked teh first question out of many.

"Opal Koboi."

"What happened here?"

"There was a huge explosion that killed serveral residents in the area."

"Anyone with you?"

"A brother that has been killed in the explosion. He was 15 years old" Jacob was one year older than Tyler. Opal had to come up with a story soon.

"What's your brother's name?" He questioned.

"Jacob Koboi." She responded

"What were you doing before the explosion?"

"I took my brother, so I could hang out with him, to the old abandoned house that has been burned years ago. I have noticed charges within some parts of the house and my brother was in the basement area. I yelled to my brother that it might go off, so I bolted out the house. When he was nearing the door it was too late. The charges gone off and it caused a fire that lit the house once more, taking another life. Unfortunatly some residants didn't know about these charges and walked right into the danger zone." She lied and she could lie very easily knowing that she hated her brother. Everything was unfolding.

"How did you survive?" He asked curiously since she didn't get caught in the whole dying part.

"I bolted out the house behind another building then I knew it was too late for my brother." She actually told the truth. Since she actually did so.

"Have you seen any suspicous fairies around?"

"No. I was too hurt from this incident to see my surroundings" She lied. Opal never felt hurt in this scene.

"Okay that's all we need." Opal sighed and Commander Root patted her on the back lightly. Opal ran back to her house with the two bags. Her Mother and Father were waiting.

"Where's Jacob? Is he alright?" Stephanie asked and Opal had to use her best acting skills. She sighed and she let some guilt consume her. Tears went rolling down her cheeks.

"He's dead"

**who knew that Jacob saved Opal's life before? Interesting eh? Anyways remember to review and the next chapter is called Funeral.**


	9. Chapter 9 Funeral

** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG my computer was messed up!**

**Okay here is the next chapter Funeral. Sounds boring doesn't it? Well then...Might have to spice it up a bit eh? Anyways If anyone wants to know how I got inspired to write this story I said it in the first chapter. " This is what happens when you listen to a song so many times...(you get inspired to write a story simular to the song." This song if anyone is interested is called, ****_Bad Apple English version_********(Listen to the lyrics/words)**

**Bold with underline**

**= PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_Italic = Thoughts or Diary_

**Chapter 9 Funeral**

_Dear diary, I haven't talked to you within a year and this is the reason why..._

Opal was forced to attend her brother's death. She didn't want to since she's the reason why he's dead. Who would attend the funeral of the person they killed? Well Opal had to. She wore a black dress that came up to her knees. She didn't do anything to her hair; she left it as the long, straight black hair. She wore leather boots that Mud-people liked wearing as well. Boys that were invited to the Funeral that weren't family stared at Opal in awe. They thought she was beautiful. This was unacceptable at a funeral, but Opal teased them by winking at them. She knew that she was beautiful.

Opal only came for selfish reasons such as, there was going to be truffles and money was going to give to her family for their loss. If she didn't attend she won't get any money. She never felt selfish before like this.

With Jacob gone, she'll be able to attend the Science fair actually winning first prize. Without Jacob, her family won't really care about her doings. There were no disadvantages to her concern, but what if the L.E.P finds out who did this. They wouldn't, she's sure of it and she hasn't told anyone. Will Kristina tell anyone if she told her? She still didn't have the courage to do so and if she did she would have told her before she killed him. Opal glanced at Kristina and she was emotionless about what has happened. Did she really care about Jacob or did she hate him too? For what does she hate him for?

Now what did Opal had to do? Plan her next revenge? Just killing everyone, in every single moment of spare time she had. No. She had to get the police not suspect her and her parents as well. She needed her siblings to die different ways so no one thinks they would die the same way. No one should be able to protect them. There was another thing Opal need to do, and that was planning her future. What will she become? Inventer? She might end up being a big success with her own company. She decided that her company shall be named Koboi Laboratories since it was a good and professional name. This company might even make her Father's company cry. That thought made Opal smile. Once everything was in place, she'll be able to move on in life from her family, to the world. She thought of becoming ruler of both worlds. Fairy and Human. It was a good goal. Take over the world, making it as her very own. _Queen Opal, _she thought _it has a nice ring to it._ Opal walked towards her brother's dead corpse in the coffin. She felt his cold face and rubbed her finger against his cheek lightly.

"Oh Jacob, I wish I could reply your death over and over again." Opal smiled and she felt good inside. She had one death out of five. Everything was just the beginning of her plan of ruling the world.

Opal took off her finger and saw her older brothers flirting with some girls that were not a part of their family. _Typical_ she thought. There was a wave of people crowding her parents, saying that they were sorry for their loss. Shaking their hand for greet as well. Opal stood there, seemingly invisible. Opal sat upon a bench near the refreshments and snatched a chocolate truffle and stuffing it in her mouth. It was delicious. Opal expected to go to a lot of funerals now but then there will be her last one, where she will only have Kristina by her side.

This was perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Kristina sat next to Opal on the bench. Opal grabbed another truffle then Kristina took from her stuffing that in her mouth. Opal was displeased.

"Get your own truffle" Opal hissed and Kristina just smirked at her.

"I just did" Opal said nothing and she just crossed her arms. Kristina sat there suspiciously.

"Weird how Jacob gets killed after he beat you in the science fair huh..." Opal's eyes widened for a second then she had to act casual because she didn't know about the incident.

"Yeah...Weird..."

"Are you depressed that he's dead? She questioned. It was not like her to ask her a lot of question like these, maybe she was curious or maybe she was on the tail of Opal's.

"Of course not! For all I am feeling is happiness. He caused me a lot of pain now he's gone." She stated and she smiled evilly. Opal just realized that she was sitting right next to her sister and wondered if she hurt her feelings. Kristina just looked at the ground her hair in the way of her eyes. It was like she was all darkness for that moment, her dark hair made it scarier, all she needed was dramatic music to make this good. Opal put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Did I hurt your feelings? If I did, I am truly sorry."

"No..." Her hair still in the way of her face. She still looked down and turned towards Opal. She was smiling evilly like Opal was before. It was like they could rule the world together if Kristina wanted too.

"I am so glad that someone else hates him... Glad that he's put of our lives forever." Opal was confused. Kristina looked like she actually liked her brother, but truth to be told that she hated him to the soul.

"You, hate Jacob?" Opal questioned and Kristina nodded slowly. What happened in her life that she didn't know about? Was she not telling her something?

"You don't know anything about me and him..." She eyes started to water and turn red. Tears rolled down her cheeks that fell on her knees.

"It was all school life and sometimes its home. I am smart like you are but I act like I am average for Jacob so I wouldn't get teased and cheated upon. If I acted smart then he would cheat things that I have done and hand it in to his teachers getting an A+. I didn't want that. Now I confess because he is dead." Opal brought her sister's head upon her shoulder stroking her hair lightly.

"I know how you feel Kristina... Now he's dead, Karma had cursed upon him." Opal said in a dramatic voice which made Kristina smile.

"You're a good sister Opal. I wish there was more of you in the world."

"I wish..." Opal then had a dark thought. What if there were a lot of people like Opal? Genius, beautiful, independent and if she is willing, cooperative. There would be a lot of genii within the world. They could team up and rule the world together. It would be an Opal deception. Oh how that thought made Opal's gears turn. Opal's concentration was interrupted by a hooded figure that was watching her move behind the building. All Opal saw before it disappeared was this fairy was wearing a hat that was covering its head. A scarf and sunglasses that was covering his face. He wore a long coat that looked almost suspicious. With all that, he was suspicious.

"Hold on Kristina..." Opal walked towards the building that the figure disappeared behind and found nothing. Opal investigated the scene and she spotted a note on the ground. Opal ran to get it and returned to Kristina. She walked while reading the note.

'I know what you are doing...It's time for you to die also...'

Is what the note said. Opal thought it was all non-sense and threw the paper in disposal. She walked towards Kristina who wasn't there anymore, but she was looking at the dead corpse of Jacob.

"He deserved to die, you know that right?" Opal said and Kristina nodded.

"Oh how it would be great to meet the person who killed him. If the fairy videotaped the incident I would totally watch it over and over again." Opal didn't have the courage to tell Kristina yet. She just wanted to tell her. Not yet.

"Me too." Was all she said and she started to hear a beeping sound. Kristina heard it as well.

"What is that sound?" Kristina asked and Opal shrugged and her face was filled with worry remembering the note she had read could it be a...

"I don't know..." Opal searched the coffin. She checked the sides. Nothing. She rummaged through her brother. Nothing. Finally she checked the bottom of the coffin. There was a bomb attached to the counting down. 5...4...3.

"Get out of here Kristina!" She yelled. Kristina sprinted way faster than Opal and Kristina hid behind the building. 2...1... Opal was almost to a safe distance until she saw the light behind her. A red light. 0... Opal knew that she wasn't safe. She had to think of a way to save her life. then word got to her mind. Deep sleep. Opal had to get into a Deep Sleep. How? She wasn't yet capable to perform that. Next year she would be able to do that successfully, but not now. Opal felt the heat on her back and other people that didn't know suddenly went into panic. Luckily they weren't near the coffin at this time. Everyone saw Opal run for her life. The heat got to Opal's back and it burned like lava. The force from the explosion lifted her up into the air and she was literally flying without wings. She saw everyone back up. The heat was killing her, but her magic was running out. Her magic was limited; she didn't know when her magic will stop. Until now. The pain increased and the magic had stopped. Opal landed on her stomach, her face on the ground. Her head hit the ground very hard. Her back was scorched and steaming. Her eyes blinked slowly and everything was going in slow motion. Finally the air cooled and the bomb ended. Everything was roasted, including Opal herself. She felt blood running down her back. She head was in pain from landing.

The first person Opal saw running towards her was Kristina.

"Opal. Opal. Please don't die. Opal, please..." Blackness was eating the corners of her vision. Everything was now blurry. She saw the suspicious fairy leave the scene. Kristina was now crying, her tears landed on Opal's hand.

"This can't be happening." She whispered and she grabbed her hand. The Opal's parents came running towards her. Now a whole bunch of fairies was crowding around her not giving her space to breathe. Opal had to think fast, she couldn't die. The next best thing to hibernate. Or to use the cleansing coma method. She wasn't ready. She needed more practice, she needed more time. She had to do this since she didn't have enough time anymore. The longest recorded consciously self-induced coma was forty-seven days. Opal relaxed her mind.

She wasn't going to be catatonic, but neither will she be awake. She'll be somewhere in between, floating in the liquid world of mediation, where then every single memory will be a bubble of multicolored light popping gently into her consciousness. Opal knew that this would be a time of plotting.

Opal opened her eyes and saw a room filled with light blue color. It was calm and peaceful. Her legs were crossed and the ground seemed like it was water. The room was never ending and it had one door. The door had a sign written in Gnommish. **Exit** it had said but Opal didn't go to the door knowing she would be doing something wrong. Opal realized she has done it. She has successfully done the cleansing coma correctly.

The thing was, while she was killing other fairies. Someone was plotting to kill her while she's doing it.

**Okay that was the end of the chapter. Remember to review because I don't know if you guys are into this story. Tell me if I should update it KK. Also I may have used some stuff from the actual books so I do not own some of those sentences. Thank you and the next chapter is called: Deep sleep… (I think, hard to come up with chapter names just saying)**


	10. Chapter 10 consciousness

**Okay I am changing the Chapter name to: consciousness sorry for changing the chapter name but I didn't think it through so hope you enjoy this thnx! I am also SO SORRY for not posting for so long it was school stuff you know. **

**I do not Own Artemis Fowl or the character Opal Koboi.**

**Bold= AN**

**Bold with UnderLine= place or name**

_Italics = Dairy or thoughts_

**Chapter 10 :consciousness **

**Hospital and mind**

Opal was meditating within her own mind . She knew what everything around her was doing. She saw that she was now in a hospital the same hospital the Jacob was in last time. She knew everything that was going to happen so far. First she needed to escape the hospital which she already anticipated before she went into the deep sleep. Opal was in the same room that her brother was in 302. Opal knew that she was going to end up in the same room since there was no other room that was available for her but the room of her brother's. Opal had counted the seconds, minutes ,hours ,days and months. It's been at least 10 months ever since the explosion. Her family kept visiting thinking that Opal might die right after Jacob. This was a curse to her family. The curse of revenge, but her family didn't know that. Opal didn't view herself like a curse but only a pixie getting revenge.

Opal stayed in mediated mode thinking about all the flaws in her plan that was going to happen. She made sure that she had everything mapped out before she would go out to reality.

She would be queen of the world. She would remake everything in her own image. It was going to happen. No human or fairy would get in her way.

Opal was in her own mind, wandering around in her light colored blue thought of walking made Opal smile. "Walking on water" Opal discovered that there was a screen that played what was going on in the real world and it was only her family visiting. The nurse checking some monitors. Opal hid a pair of dragonfly wings in the closet, near the bed before leaving the hospital last time.

Opal was ready to get out her own mind, but not quite yet since her family was visiting her at the moment. Opal was just watching them do nothing. Her Father was reading the newspaper. Her Mother was sleeping. Matt was not in the room, it was most likely he was trying to get a girl friend. Tyler was on his new phone he had gotten, texting his friends. Kristina was the only one who was sitting beside Opal just watching in sadness.

Opal felt bad for Kristina, she deserved better than this family. No. Opal couldn't think of emotions. That would only bring her evilness down and it wouldn't be enough for her to achieve her goal. Kristina was mouthing things and Opal was lucky that she was able to lip read.

"If you can understand this... and I know about the cleansing coma, but what are you doing Opal? Please come back, I need you. I can help you with some kind of plan you have in your mind. Just wake up." She mouthed. Opal sighed. If only she could tell her, somehow, without letting her other family members know. What if her other family members have gone for lunch then Kristina would stay? That would be the perfect opportunity to tell her everything that was going on her in head.

Opal was waiting till it was noon for everyone to get going for lunch.

"Honey we are going to get lunch do you want to come?" Stephanie asked (who woke up thirty minutes ago) Kristina looked at Opal then shook her head towards her Mother.

"Nah, I rather stay here. What if Opal wakes up?" Ferall shook his head.

"I don't think that would happen my dear. It is likely that Opal could be permantly be in deep sleep." Kristina smiled. She knew what Opal was doing and didn't not dare to tell the nurse about it. She knew that Opal had some reason to do the cleansing coma. What reason? Kristina wondered if Opal would wake up to tell her if everyone left only leaving her there.

"Okay Honey just stay there and we'll be back in thirty minutes." Stephanie said and she left with everyone.

Opal saw everyone leave and Kristina nodded. Opal decided to walk towards the door to her consciousness. Kristina apparently knew what Opal was doing. Opal's hand touched the door of the little blue room. She twisted the handle and opened the door. The only thing that Opal could see was the bright light of reality. Her eyes were squinted from the brightness. Opal walked through the light coming to the cold dark room that was supposed to be reality. She figured that her eyes were closed and not yet opened.

Kristina, who was waiting for Opal to wake up. She was twiddling her thumbs, until the monitor that was hooked up to Opal, started to beep wildly. Kristina was startled by the sound and she was happy. Opal was going to wake up, but her muscles would be jelly. She wouldn't be able to walk much. She needed a way to get around places. _If Opal knew that this was going to happen, then she would hide something within this room to help her!_ Kristina thought. Kristina looked under the bed and behind curtains. She then looked towards the closet.

"Ah the closet" Kristina walked towards the closet and opened the door. There was nothing, until she looked towards the floor. There was a hollow place under the boards and she lifted it up. She found a pair of dragonfly wings.

"Smart" Kristina lifted the wings and placed them near Opal. Kristina sat on the bed and waited for Opal to wake up.

Opal found that light was coming to her. She was about to get back to reality and get on with her plan. She needed Kristina to help her. She trusted her sister. To Opal's thought, Kristina's behavior felt like she was as old as Opal.

Opal's eyes lifted open and she found Kristina staring directly at her. She looked around and she found the dragonfly wings beside her. Kristina was smart. That was good. Great in fact.

"Welcome back to the real world." Kristina smiled and hugged Opal.

"It had seems that you have found my dragonfly wings."

"Yeah, sure did. That was a smart place to hide it."

"I know." Opal smirked and sat up upon her bed. She looked out of the window looked at the noon of the underground civilization. She sighed she couldn't go out at this time unless she had magic to shield herself from everyone.

"You need magic?" Kristina asked and it seemed like she read Opal's mind. Kristina was almost as smart as Opal, which made her content by her achievement. It will be a shame if Opal was forced to kill her own sister.

"It seems that I have lost some magic since the cleansing coma." Kristina held Opal's hand and she closed her eyes. Blue sparks were shooting out of her hands and were climbing up Opal's arm. Opal felt the power within her veins. The magic made Opal's body more stable. Yet, she still needed to get out of the hospital before her family gets there.

"What's going on Opal?" Kristina asked suddenly, getting straight to the point. "Why did you do the cleansing coma without telling me?"

"I needed the scene to be believable so our parents won't suspect a thing from me" Kristina was confused. What was Opal trying to hide? She needed to tell her immediately.

"What's your plan?" Kristina asked and Opal sighed, she had to tell her, well that would be most helpful with her plan to get her revenge.

"I am getting my vengence..."

"Upon who?"

"Everyone who has been looking down on me or betraying me"

"How?"

"Murder"

"Harsh" Kristina smiled for no apparent reason. Opal was curious why she was smiling. This was a good thing for Opal. Kristina appeared to like her plan, since she was smiling. They would rule the world together. Together nothing will stand in their way! Or so Opal thought.

"Want to join me?" Opal asked and Kristina hesitated. She was shocked.

"Join you?" Kristina questioned and Opal knew she would say no. This was bad, Kristina was the only one who knew Opal's plan. Opal extended a hand and Kristina hesitantly looked at it .Kristina looked at Opal one last time then took the hand and shook it.

"This is going to be fun..." Kristina and Opal said in sync. There was a knock on the door of Opal's room. Kristina's eyes widened.

"Pretend you are still unconscious" Opal quickly laid back down and her eyes shutting close. A nurse came in and Kristina's eyes were looking at Opal in a sad sort of way. The nurse was a pixie and she put a hand on Kristina's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, she'll probably wake up soon enough, come your parents want you" Kristina sighed and got up to leave with the nurse. Kristina closed the door and and headed down the hall when she realized she left her coat in the room.

"Be right..." Kristina bolted to the room and found Opal's body wasn't there. The window was left open before she left. The dragonfly wings weren't there either. Kristina searched the room and looked out the window. There was something flying in the air. There was something on Opal's bed and Kristina snatched it quickly luckily before the nurse came.

"Code 3 room 302" The nurse said, right after she hit a button on the wall. Kristina opened the note and read it.

Kristina,

I need to escape the family and plan what's going to happen next. With a killer trying to dispose of me I need a secret hiding place. Meet me 5 blocks down the abandoned building . There will be a twin building like the burnt one.

-Opal

Kristina ran out the room without talking to the nurse and headed to the destination where Opal asked her to go. This was the beginning of Kristina's little adventure of revenge too.

**Okay sorry if this is short compared to other chapters and i want some feedback from you guys (I am not demanding it just asking ) **

**What can Opal and her little sister stir up from their revenge? what will happen next? Review what you think or if you like this story!**

**Next chapter is in the underworld : Restoring magic.**


	11. Chapter 11 Restoring magic

**AN: Okay then next chapter Restoring magic. Before I get on with this chapter I would like to thank all the reviewers, favourites and followers...**

**Opal: Get on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl series.**

**Opal: We do know that human.**

**Me: If you don't shut up I will not continue or better yet I will make something tragic happen to you in the following chapters!**

**Opal: You have no power to-**

**Me: *Shoots Opal with neutrino 2000* Now on to the chapter!**

**Opal: *Is now unconscious***

**Chapter 11 :Restoring magic**

Opal sat in the library reading the diary. She thought this might give her something to help her with the situation at hand, but she highly doubted it. At the moment Opal wasn't feeling any rage or inner feelings. She was interested in the life she didn't know existed. Which now made sense to her.

Younger Opal was pacing the room bored. She didn't have nothing to do but watch her older version of herself read.

"Opal, what do we do?" Opal sighed and closed the book.

"We need to find a way out of here."

"How? I have been here longer than you have and I haven't found a way out."

"That is because your intelligence is less than mine." Younger Opal threw a book towards Opal and she dodged it quickly. Opal went up to her younger self and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes with rage. Opal grabbed her younger self's shirt and held her close. Opal's face was tightened and terrifying. Younger Opal's eyes widened in fright. Now younger Opal knew how scary she really was, which was a great thought ,since if she ever used it towards anyone, they will be running scared.

"Don't ever do that to me again" Opal's eyes then turned bright red in anger then she threw her younger self on the floor and Opal started to search nearby lanes of books. Younger Opal smiled.

"I like what I have become. It's a nice fit." Opal didn't say anything back only concentrating on the information she needs at the moment.

"Be quiet...I am trying to find something" Opal snarled and younger Opal was curious about what she was trying to locate.

"May I ask what you are trying to find?"

"You should now this Opal." Younger Opal thought for a second and found the answer within the deeps of her mind telling her.

"Connection between two worlds Interesting." Younger Opal said. The Younger Opal noticed something about Opal.

Opal felt something within her body then sunk to her knees, putting a fist to her heart.

"D'arvit" Opal threw up blood and spat it out on the floor staining the carpets. Her eyes widened then turned bright red again. All of Opal surroundings were blurry. She could see a device , herself chanting and a black ball of magic above the device. It occurred to Opal it was a vision that her black magic created.

Younger Opal ran to her older self side. Opal's eyes faded back to her usual color of eyes. Opal still felt the pain in her what was it? It was the black magic draining out of her.

"We need to open a path to reality before I lose the black magic or else we won't be able to get out"

"How are we able to do so?"

"First of all we need to restore magic."

Younger Opal helped Opal from the floor. Opal got her balance back and ran out the doors of the library. Before they left Younger Opal grabbed the diary and gave it to Opal.

Opal walked with her younger self down the streets of Hell. Goblins set fire to the forest making other fairies in there suffer. Some Fairies get lost when they die and end up in the underworld rather than heaven. Opal actually enjoyed others get injured and hurt. It was entertaining.

Opal came up to a building of some sort. It was protected by magic barriers that a warlock casted.

There were signs near the building.

No trespassing or you will suffer.

High magic voltage.

Opal ignored those signs and walked towards the door which was protected.

All the magic that was protecting the building made it look like it was blue. Nothing was better than a little challenge Opal thought to herself. Younger Opal heard that thought in her mind and nodded towards Opal who wasn't looking at her.

Younger Opal knew how much magic was in building and it was a whole lot. It had enough magic to kill a pixie or any other fairy that might want to get all that power. The intellect of younger Opal transfered to the original, flowing to each other's minds. Opal looked at her younger self and stared at her for a while then nodded. They knew that they were taking a huge risk to get inside the building unharmed, but Opal suddenly got a jolt in her brain. She had forgotten that she had black magic but it as very low as it already was. This was going to at least make her very weak, but younger Opal would have to get in and restore the magic on her own. The only person Opal trusted was her younger version of herself, it was herself after all. Opal touched the magic barrier. The high magic voltage injured her, this made her fly across the field 2 meters. Younger Opal looked at Opal in a weird way as if she was thinking about something and Opal knew that was a possibility. Opal got up and ran towards her younger self.

"That might just work" Younger Opal nodded. Both Opals held on to each others hand and walked up towards the building. Opal closed her eyes and concentrated. She lifted her arm and her other hand was towards the building. Younger Opal did the same. Both Opals had a connection of magic between them. Black magic came flowing out of both and hitting the building with higher voltage. Opal fell to the ground in pain throwing up blood, she kept holding on to her younger self who was still trying to make the barrier open with her magic. There was a small opening that was growing bigger. This was a door to the inside of the building.

"It's opened." Younger Opal implied and Opal shook her head and she threw up more blood n ther ground. She covered her mouth and more of it came out staining her hand.

"I can feel you sister, we need to restore your magic so we could open a path to reality." Younger Opal dragged her older self towards the opened barrier. Younger Opal couldn't hold the barrier open much longer and she was also getting weak from the magic that was flowing out of her. Pixie's magic was limited , younger Opal still had her magic inside of her, running through her vains.

Opal stood up and ran into the building leaving younger Opal behind. The opening was closing up and Opal thought in her mind.

_Jump. _Younger Opal jumped through the opening and made it into the building. There was a huge room inside the building which held a pillar with a hole in it. There was something glowing. Blue and green. Opal weakly wobbled across the room to examine the glow. Younger Opal help her older self towards the glow. Magic was whirling in the pillar. The centre was blue and green, the green was swirling around it.

"This is all the magic that the demon took from all the fairies, black magic and normal" Younger Opal explained and Opal was interested what would happen if she touched all that power.

"It will consume you and the power might kill you. Since we are already dead the power will make you more powerful than anyone here." Younger Opal explained once again and Opal felt annoyed. she was being taught by her younger self which she was less intelligent than her.

Opal fell to the ground coughing up blood and rolling in pain. She couldn't bare the pain any longer. The black magic was consuming her. Younger Opal examined the magic then she looked at her older self and seeing her in pain. Younger Opal grabbed her hand and she reached out towards the magic. The magic was swirling around her finger. Not yet touching the magic but she heard and felt a huge rumble of the ground.

"He's coming" Opal murmured, not hearing what she said.

"What?"

"He's mad. He's coming" Younger Opal quickly touch the magic and it swirled around her finger. The magic crawled up her arm, then swirled around younger Opal's body. All the normal magic went into younger Opal and all the black magic went into Opal. There was a sudden bright light in the room and both Opals held on to each others hand tightly, to see what the magic will do to them.

After the bright light Opal didn't feel a hand. She felt air. Not only did she not feel a hand but her younger self seem to disappear in thin air.

Opal wondered the room thinking on where her younger self would have gone. Opal felt very powerful with all that power within her, but now she needs to open a portal to reality. With or without younger Opal, she would have to do it alone anyways.

Opal looked across the room and saw a door. She walked across the dull room and put her hand on the knob. She turned it slowly and went inside. There was a generatpr of some kind in the room. In this room it was bigger than the last and much more darker. As Opal walked around the generator, she remember something. When she had the vision she visualized this. In the middle of her thinking she heard of voice come out of nowhere.

"You need to channel all of your magic to this generator Opal" This voice sounded like herself. It was like it was in her head.

"Sister is that you?" She asked to nobody like a idiot.

"Yes it is. I am in your mind now. Since the merge, we share each others magic and intellect. I cannot do much form up here except tell you things. Unless I find a way out." Younger Opal sighed in Opal's brain.

Opal rolled her eyes. She went up to the generator and examined it closely. Younger Opal started singing a song that seemed like her style. This was completely random to Opal's sake.

_Ever on and On I continue circling,_

_with nothing but my hate ,in the carousel of agony,_

_till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing,_

_and suddenly I see that I can't break free Im,_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity,_

_with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony,_

_to tell me who I am, who I was, uncetainty and Enveloping my mind until I can't break free_

_and..._

"What are you doing?" Opal cut off younger Opal's singing. It wasn't like Opal to sing anything especially if it was a song made from a mud-man or woman.

"IT seemed that I have been forced to sing that song for no apparent reason."

"Most likely from our past" Opal proceeded to examine the generator. It looked very easy to use since it had a sign which said:

Place hands here to activate.

Opal raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on a sphere like place. The generator was a cylinder bottom that had a screw like patern on it. There was a huge metal sphere on top and two antenas on both sides of the sphere. There was note on the side of the machine.

_**Please say this while placing your hands on the sphere.**_

Opal read the note and said the following.

**"**Bring the power, bring it well,

It shall open, with one little spell,

It's thy link to reality lane,

forget it and I shall be insane,

Different worlds, different places there be,

I shall travel to my time I see,

When I get there, set me free,

No one shall know, but only me,

but I will remember this above all,

time itself might even fall,

forever doomed you shall be the one,

who betrays my secrets, you'll be done,

Now open the path with the power oh well,

The portal shall open, with this one little spell.**"**

Opal concentrated on the sphere and she felt power draining out of her body. This didn't make any difference, since her younger self had the normal magic. This might be the portal to the real world and not to the in between. Opal opened her eyes and saw a black sphere. The sphere was floating above her head concealing magic. The two antenas were glowing blue and green. There was a buzzing sound behind her and she turned around letting go of the sphere.

A black portal that a glowing yellow gnommish on the insides opened up. The portal looked never ending.

"I don't know where this goes, hopefully anywhere but here" Younger Opal said in Opal's brain. Opal nodded and looked towards the portal. Behind her was the door to the underworld. The was another loud rumbled and the person who came behind the door was the demon. He was angry, Opal's eyes widened and she quickly stepped in the portal leaving him. Before she left she could hear him.

"Nooo" Then Opal disappeared into the portal.

Opal finally found the end of the vortex and stepped out of it. It was sunny and the sky was a brilliant blue. There was a field of green in front of her and the wind was light. There was someone in the field and Opal's hate came rushing back to her. Opal's black magic was restored and she could easily kill that person or mesmerize the mud man to be her servant. Opal went up to the guy and looked into his eyes.

"Your will is mine mud man" Nothing happened. The mud person was clearly staring at her but he was still in control.

"D'arvit!" The mesmerization did not work. Nothing worked. Opal tried her black magic and nothing happened. She wondered what was going on. The mud man suddenly looked towards Opal and walked. He came towards her.

"Stop." He kept on coming. When he reached Opal, he went through her body. She was still a ghost.

"Fu-" Opal was about to to swear in english when someone behind her spoke.

"Great...I am stuck with you here forever, this is just my luck..." The voice said dripping with sarcasm. Opal turned around to see a younger version of herself but she wasn't exactly her 'younger self'. This was a fairy, with long black hair a chocolate brown eyes. She had features that were different than Opal's, so she knew that it wasn't herself.

"Who are you? Tell me or else!" Opal demanded and shreiked to the top of her lungs.

"Or else what Opal? We're already dead. You can't possibly do anything to me any longer."

"How do you know my name?" Opal asked suspicously.

"Ah I see you have forgotten the past memories. Well this is going to be fun." The fairy smirked at her evilly. She came up to Opal and let out a hand.

"The first initial is K and my last name starts with a K, call me KK nice to see you have forgotten me."

**Can you guess who this fairy is? Guess your answers in reviews and I shall reveal in the later chapters or give you hints on the way. Since it took me so longer to update I made it long. Sorry for the random song in this chapter, I do not own that song or anything. (Bad apple)**


	12. Ch 12 birthday party or deathday party?

**Okay on with the next chapter! I shall go on. As long that there are reviews I shall have the motivation to go on!...**

**Opal: *wakes up from sleep* HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!**

**Me :What did I possibly do?**

**Opal: You shot me!**

**Me: Did I? I am truly sorry...*says with sarcasm***

**Opal: I am going to rip your limbs into pieces and watch you suffer!**

**Me: How are you gonna do that? *Has syringe behind back***

**Opal: Bleep you! *Comes towards Author about to strangle her***

**Me: No foul Language Opal... * Puts Syringe in Opal and watches her sink down to ground* That will hold her down for a couple of chapters. Now on to the next chapter before I get killed!**

**Bold with underline** **= PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

_**Italic = Thoughts/Diary**_

**Chapter 12 Birth-day party? Or Death-day party?**

_Dear Diary,_

_Been a year since I have recruited Kristina to help me with my plans, so far so good. Now there is one less family member that I don't have to put up with and that is my secret. All I feel is rage now. Is that a bad thing?_

_-O.K_

Opal was in her second lair with Kristina. It occurred to Opal that she was actually a very good murderer as well. Kristina has helped Opal kill her Ex-Boyfriend. Long story short, he was cheating on her with Holly. That really hurt her since Holly used to be her friend, but Holly was changing into a mature, generous and kind hearted person now a days.

Opal was on her new computer that she got from a goblin that smuggled it from the electronic store. The computer had over 100,000 GB. _Not much, but it will do for now _Opal thought.

Kristina was looking at a map, calculating the escapes, routes and perfect place for murder. Opal had something else in mind for that certain person that she wanted out of her life. The thing was Kristina didn't know who they are going to kill.

Opal was turning 15, yet she was still in Highschool with all that intellect. The school board didn't insist that girls skip grades. It was sexist to all girls who deserved to skip a grade because of their high intellect. Grade 10 was torture, Opal always skipped school because she knew everything that the teacher would give her. The only subjects that doesn't involve your smarts are; music, visual arts and gym. These were the only subjects that she attended, unless if there was a science fair, then she would attened science class.

Kristina followed in Opal's footsteps and skipped school also. She was highly intelligent. Some people call her mini Opal, but everyone knew that looked different besides their hair and eyes. Kristina was glad to be with Opal. She had to choose a side anyways. They will always be together, even if it means dying together.

Opal finished writing in her diary and locked it with the sound of her voice. Opal put it on a bookshelf in her second lair.

Her lair was clean and spacious. The walls were dark and black. This made the room look spooky and evil. The only light that was in the room was a bunch of monitors that made the room glow in red. Opal hooked up the monitors in various of places. The L.E.P booth (a bunch of other government places) her entire school, her entire house and the whole place of her lairs. The protection of her lairs has DNA scanners that she had invented last year, so if someone unwanted came into her lair then they would be dust.

Bookshelves were along the walls, it had the true old information about the people and secrets about everything. Her computer was a library of information as well but the book shelves prevented anything from getting hacked. There was six bookshelves. Three on the East side of the room and three on the West side of the room. The monitors were on the North side. The door to come in the lair was at the south.

Tables and desks were scattered in the room. Only two chairs sat in the room. Well to Opal's sight they floated. They were round and could hold up a lot of weight.

Kristina knew where the next murder was taking place and the date.

"Who is the next victim?" She asked. Opal shook her head and waved her finger as if at a little child.

"You will know when you see the dead body" Opal smiled evilly while looking at the ground. Opal went back to writing details about the murder.

"The murder is taking place at Tyler's Birthday party?" Kristina asked with curiosity. Opal didn't say a word since she didn't want Kristina to know who they were going to murder next. She thought that Kristina would go against her wishes and protect him. Opal nodded slowly and looked at the monitors. Her chocolate brown eyes looked like they were glowing red. It was a dark feeling being around Opal now a days. Kristina felt the evil aura around Opal, She knew that at some point she would need to go to the L.E.P to deal with her if the evil aura increases very high. _That would be betrayal if Opal found out about that plan,_ Kristina thought.

"We do know that Tyler's birthday party is happening in the park near our school. Our next murder is taking place is the after hours school."

"You won't tell me who we are going to murder though? How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me?" Kristina protested and she walked up to Opal's chair that was floating in the was 3 feet in the air.

"I just need you to put a chemical in a beverage and I'll do the rest." Opal controlled her hover chair and went towards a high bookshelf. Opal took out a book that contained a hollow inside. She pulled out a glass with a liquid.

"What if some else drinks it also?"

"That'll be a bonus." Opal knew who the fairy they were going to murder but Opal kept her mouth shut and her thoughts locked up. Everything was going as planned. Kristina would have to kill her own brother and Opal got to sit back and watch the action that would happen in the school.

"What does that do?"

"It simply causes hallucinations and makes someone go insane or crazy." Opal handed the glass vial to Kristina. Kristina simply stuffed it in her pocket and scanned the map. She put a finger on the map.

"This where we could easily escape the scene before the L.E.P comes. This will be less tragic since there is not going to be any explosives within this plan."

"We can't be seen anywhere or else people will suspect it was us."

" I know and that's where we enter the scene" Kristina pointed to the school. "Even though we are underground there's a deeper underground tunnel that runs along the city. We could slip through the party and back without anyone knowing."

"...Do you know that we could easily shield right?" Kristina's eyes fell.

"Well you just took out all the fun out of it." Kristina frowned. Opal knew that Kristina was still a child that just wanted to have fun also, but Opal's mission need to be perfect no fun in it. The only fun in the plan is that she could watch them die miserably.

"It's not about fun, it's about accomplishment" Kristina sighed and grabbed the map and packed it in her little backpack of hers. Opal threw her a pair of dragonfly wings.

"Get you there quickly through the tunnels and they would provide cover from police."

"Thanks" Kristina ran out of the lair and booted up her wings and flew in the air. Opal watched her younger sister fly having fun when doing so. Opal smiled.

"I will never let her die..." Opal Grabbed her supplies and locked up the lair. She turned on the DNA scanners and took a pair of dragonfly wings. Opal flew off to the destination. Opal felt the air rush to her face. The feeling was far from the feeling from being on the surface. Opal flew in the underground tunnels and Kristina was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.

" What are you doing?!" Opal asked .

" I need you."

"For what?"

"Because you are my sister..." Kristina tried to hold back a laugh. She had a pouty face., but Kristina couldn't hold it any longer. "Hahaha! You have most of the gadgets and there is a seal on the opening here." Kristina pointed to a lock on the door and was still grinning from the 'because you are my sister' thing. Opal sighed and handed Kristina the laser. The laser could cut through anything ,but your skin since it had a scanner for what needs to be cut. Kristina pressed the button and it scanned the lock.

"Mechanical Lock" The gadget said and it started to beam red. Kristina loved that she had a sister that was smart. They would never get in a fight. Opal heard the lock open and Kristina waved a hand for Opal to go in first. Opal turned on her wings and flew towards the opening. Opal gave a thumbs up and let Kristina go.

"Wait... What if I get seen?" Kristina had a worried look on her face.

"Go with it and inform me." Kristina nodded and left. Opal walked towards the school and went into the hall. She waited for Kristina to come back. Opal looked out of the window and saw her brother. She smiled.

"Oh Tyler...I wish you didn't have the same birthday as me, so I wouldn't have to do this to you" Opal had a cold chill that went down her spine. She felt like someone was watching her. Opal turned around and saw someone go behind the wall. The figure was wearing black , but that was the only thing that Opal could see. Opal thought if it was the same person that was trying to kill her so badly.

Opal ignored the fact that someone was watching her and concentrated on the plan. She took out a high tech binoculars and searched where Kristina was and gasped.

-oOo-

Kristina was shielding hoping that her magic won't run out on her. She looked at her magic meter that was on her wrist and it was red. Red was a bad thing so Kristina had to hurry with the liquid in the punch. Kristina got to the punch and took the vial from her pocket and poured in the chemical.

"This will give the victim some energy" Kristina ran out of sight then her shield started to fade.

"D'arvit" Kristina was right in the middle of the party. Someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground.

"What the fudge!? Watch where you are going!" Kristina was helped by a hand and Kristina opened her eyes. She saw hazel eyes staring at her and the fairy had auburn hair.

"Holly? What are you doing here?" She questioned and Holly smiled contently.

"Before I say anything, I am sorry that I bumped into you and are you hurt?"

"When did you get nice all of a sudden?" Kristina asked suspiciously and Holly just giggled.

"I knew that I was doing the wrong things. I have changed. Where's Opal? I got to apologise to her."

"She's not coming to the party...She has to do...extra credit."

"Cool. Anyways I am here for your brother, he invited me here. I also volunteered for the L.E.P"

"You will be the first female officer if you get the job later in life."

"I know. I am just roaming if anything fishy happens"

"..." Kristina was speechless. She felt a drop of sweat coming down from her forehead.

"Are you okay Kristina? You look a bit tense" Holly took out a tissue and handed it to Kristina . She took it and wiped her head.

"I- I am okay, I just need to go get my brother's present" Kristina left in a hurry. Kristina saw her brother Tyler go for the punch. Kristina's eyes widened and hurried to her brother's side.

"Whatcha doin Tyler?" Kristina asked. Kristina actually like Tyler,.i_t would be a shame if he was the one to die_ Kristina thought. _I would be so pissed. _Tyler looked at her then poured punch in a cup.

"Nothing much, I am thirsty" Tyler was about to drink the poisoned punch and Kristina had to think fast.

"I suggest not to drink that" Kristina whacked the cup out of his hand and pushed him out of the way.

"What the Bleep Kristina" Kristina felt she wanted to act all tattle tail. Tyler was on the ground now some of the punch on his shirt. Kristina smiled.

"I am telling mom that you swore!" Kristina pointed at Tyler then started to walk towards the direction that their mom was in.

"Please don't!" Tyler begged then a thought struck him. "Wait I am the birthday guy" Tyler grabbed Kristina's shirt collar then pulled her back.

"So...It is also Opal's birthday too." Kristina stated and she shook Tyler off. She turned to his direction and stared into his eyes.

"I don't care about her I am older than her which makes me the boss" Tyler pointed to himself completely forgetting about Matt.

"What about Matt?" Kristina reminded Tyler and Tyler shook his head.

"Nevermind about Matt"

"I am going to tell mom that you swore." Kristina started running towards their mother.

"Don't" Tyler chased Kristina and pulled her back. Kristina landed on the ground and she wiped the dust off her clothes.

"Fine just promise me this."

"What is it?"

"Don't drink the punch." Kristina pointed to the red punch and walked away from Tyler.

"Sure..." Tyler smiled and went towards the punch. He got a cup then poured the drink inside. Opal was watching him drink and she smiled contently.

"Perfect" Opal said evilly and she put her binoculars away and waited for Tyler at the entrance.

Kristina looked towards the punch and saw Tyler drinking the punch. Kristina ran up to Tyler.

"No!" Kristina smacked the cup out of his hand and there was nothing in the cup only air.

"What did you do?"

"I drank it. Did you really think that I would listen to you?"

"Did you know what you just did?"

"No, bye Kristina" Tyler walked towards the school subconsciously . Then his consciousness spiked. He was about to go into the school. The school looked big. The liquid was starting to take its toll

"What am I doing?" He went into the school and the halls were twisted. The halls were in a swirl and Tyler didn't know what was happening. He walked straight and the colors changed into rainbows color. He looked into one of the rooms and it was on fire. He quickly looked for a fire extinguisher and took it going into the room . He saw nothing.

"What's happening to me?" Blackness was eating the school and Tyler was in it. He ran out of the room and quickly into the entrance. He stopped suddenly seeing a huge wall cover it. He turned around not looking what was in front of him. He bumped into something or someone. and he fell to the ground. His eyes were getting blurry and he saw his own sister standing there.

"Opal?" He words were weak and shaky.

"Hello Tyler" She helped Tyler get up from the floor. He was hugging Opal now.

"I am seeing things, I can hear them too. They are coming for me."

"Don't worry I am here for you." Opal patted Tyler's back and smiled evilly. "You know what? I will take you to the top of the building. The roof . That will calm you down." Tyler nodded and followed Opal. She led him to an elevator.

"Since when did we have an elevator?" Tyler's voice was still shaky. He was very afraid and Opal enjoyed the fear.

"Since always " Opal went inside and pressed the button. Tyler followed Opal to the roof. The building was very high. Everything was nice. He saw people flying in the city. He looked at the bottom of the building and saw bodies. The bodies of their family except Opal's. There was even a body of her ex-boy friend. Tyler looked at Opal and she wore all black. Her eyes were glowing red and he saw a evil aura around her. He shut his eyes and peeked open. Everything was normal.

"There's dead bodies on the ground" Tyler whispered "All except yours" Tyler was at the highest hallucination. Opal smiled and commenced her plan.

"Don't worry Tyler, it's not like I killed them..." Tyler looked into Opal's eyes they were glowing red now. "Yet" He heard Opal say that and he quickly stepped away from Opal .

"Yet?" Tyler questioned and he saw Opal walking up to him.

"No. You can end this all now Tyler. The only way you can stop this is that you sacrifice yourself." Tyler was emotional now. He had tears running down his cheeks.

"You mean kill myself?" Opal nodded slowly and she had a frown on her face.

"I know what is happening to you" Opal stated.

"What?"Tyler asked desperately. Opal tried to hide a smile.

"Someone is trying to murder you" Tyler's eyes widened in shock. How could someone kill him?

"No! Who?"He wrapped his arms around Opal. That was a big mistake.

"Remember Jacob?" Opal whispered into Tyler's ear. Opal felt water on her shoulder, the tears of Tyler's was staining her shirt.

"Yeah he was killed in a natural accident." Tyler remembered the thing on the news. Jacob Koboi killed in fire.

"No he wasn't" Tyler couldn't believe it. Was it true? Then was it the same fairy who is trying to kill him now?

"Then how?" Tyler asked Opal for the answer and Opal smiled.

"I killed him" Tyler struggled to get out of Opal embrace, but Opal held on tightly. "You know what Tyler, if you were not born on my birthday I wouldn't have to do this."

"Please don't" Tyler asked desperately and her started to see dead bodies and his body was with the rest now. He was going to die. On his birthday.

"You know I will Tyler. Like what I did to Jacob." Opal laughed evilly and pushed Tyler making him fall on the ground. He quickly looked around and he saw Opal wearing all black and her eyes glowing red with evil. The rage was surrounding her and everything was on fire. The effects of the hallucination make Opal look like she was on fire as well. Tyler had nowhere to go. Opal kicked Tyler and he fell over the roof. He grabbed the edge of the roof and saw Opal glaring at him.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm evil" Opal kicked the hand and Tyler had only one hand on the roof's edge. He looked down and saw a abyss of blackness and surrounding it was fire. He looked around the abyss and instantly knew that she would kill all the people down there.

"You devil" Tyler let go of the roof's edge and fell to the ground. He hit the ground and blood was flowing out of him. He felt life draining out of him. That day he was about to replenish his magic. At least his pain would be out of him. He looked at the edge he fell and he saw Opal looking at him. He saw her laughing. Now blackness was eating his vision. He felt coldness cover him and eventually he stopped breathing. His life ended and his last thought was

_Is this my birthday or deathday?_

Kristina saw the event all happen and she ran to Tyler's side and cried. kristina ran towards the lair and wondered if Tyler was the target. If he was then she would have to go against her secretly. Kristina Koboi. Double spy. Opal was already out of the scene. After ten minutes people wondered where the birthday boy was. Holly was the first to find him dead on the ground. The pool of blood was 3 meters in diameter. Holly quickly dialed the number of the police.

"Hello I would like to report a crime..."

**Ohhh people are now suspicious XD Please Review I would like to hear your comments on my first successful fanfic. What will happen next with Opal and Kristina? Next chapter is called fiction and betrayal.**


	13. Chapter 13 fiction and betrayal

**I am sorry that some parts in the last chapter are unedited probably you already figured it out. So Now this is my next chapter Fiction and Betrayal. Since this is in the past gonna put some people that are not longer in the series or just don't tend to be in much anymore.**

**Bold with underline**** = PLACE/Name**

**Bold = AN**

**_Italic = Thoughts/Diary_**

**Chapter 13 Fiction and Betrayal**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I am turning evil. No I am not, I am just expressing myself. Anyways I have started a novel and it's about a girl killing everyone in her family because she is different than all the rest. This story shall be true *smirk*_

_-O.K_

Opal was sitting on her hover chair and was working in the study, when Kristina came stomping in. Opal was startled by the way she was acting. The only thing that she did was help her kill Tyler. Then it occurred to Opal: _Oh no, she actually liked Tyler…Oh well._

Kristina sat on the other hover chair and hovered towards Opal who was hovering 7 feet high. Kristina looked red ad a tomato with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to murder Tyler?" Kristina shrieked and Opal sighed deeply. Kristina needed to get her plan. She wasn't clearly getting the plan so far.

"I didn't want to tell you since I thought you would go against my own wishes. You killed your own brother" Opal stated and pulled out and empty vile that Opal took a hold of, when Kristina wasn't looking. Opal was actually very good at pick pocketing. 1 month. (Learns quickly)

"I know that. He's** our** brother" Kristina hovered around the room trying to process what had just happened.

"I am trying to make a novel here…." Opal totally changed the topic of what they were talking about. Kristina saw was she was doing. Changing the topic so she wouldn't have to talk about it.

"A novel?" Kristina wondered. What does this have to do with everything that is happening at stake? The L.E.P could be tracking them right now.

"No, it's disguised as our plans. A girl kills all her family because she is different the only person she could trust is her own sister. This is about all the murders and how she gets away with it" Kristina smiled. This is perfect for her little plan.

"Oh really?" Opal nodded and stopped writing.

"I just finished writing the plan for Matt's accidental death." Opal was testing Kristina was she going to betray her or not? If she was then she would have to kill her. That would be a shame, she was a good murderer. Opal hovered down and went towards the west side of the room near a metal machine.

"The thing is for this plan; I am going to murder everyone, one by one each year. This would make the L.E.P don't suspect a thing from me or anyone one for a while. They forgot about Jacob's death."

"Oh. Well hope they won't remember." Opal put on a metal helmet on her head that was attached with some wires. What was she doing? Kristina wondered then she saw Opal put the story on another machine.

"Did you invent again?" Kristina asked and Opal nodded. Opal wanted to be an inventor when she grew up and over run her father's company. It would be a dream comes true. Besides the fact she wanted to rule the world.

"Yes I have. I am so intelligent that I could beat our father's company. Once I am old enough for a huge franchise." Opal half smiled and flipped a switch and light were on the machine.

"What did you do?" Kristina was hovering around Opal.

"This will simply make the story done. It will be like a fortune tell machine. Yet there isn't a machine like that." Opal closed her eyes and remembered her story. The machine would take everything from her knowledge and use the future to make the story. This was bad for Kristina; she thought this would ruin her whole plan to do something horrible; it kind of broke her heart to do so, especially to her own role model.

Opal opened her eyes and took out the finished product. She scanned through it and saw something unfamiliar.

"Interesting."

"What?" Kristina was worried. If this was some kind of fortune teller then it would tell her the details on how her plan was going to be.

"It says that the sister betrays the older sister because of her feelings. She goes to the police and helps them. She becomes a double spy" Kristina felt a sweat drop roll down her face. Luckily Opal didn't see the drop. Kristina would be literally dead if she knew. Kristina grabbed the book and scanned it. It was exactly what she was going to do.

"D'arvit" She swore underneath her breath. Kristina had to do it now before Opal knows about it and reads.

Kristina still had the story and grabbed her bag.

"I-I have to go. I promised mom to help her do some… chores." Kristina quickly left suspiciously and Opal tried to see where she was going. The monitors were on and her house was east from this lair and she was going west.

"That little liar…" Opal had a copy on how she was going to kill Matt. It was perfect and she needed a back-up plan just in case Kristina is going to betray her.

- oOo-.

Kristina quickly grabbed a pair of dragon-fly wings. They were outside where Kristina left them before and she quickly turned on the generator and she flew in the air. A girl with a pair of dragonfly wings is like a mud-girl with a bicycle. No L.E.P would stop her unless she is causing havoc. The L.E.P command centre was near the location she was at right now. It was 100 meters from her.

Kristina landed in the front doors and she turned off the generator. Kristina went to the L.E.P command centre for a school trip. There were not much of the field trips in elementary school. The big trip in high school is to go to the surface which Kristina was looking forward to that. Kristina took a deep breath and walked right in. There were a bunch of officers walking around. They had a serious look on their face. They were all guys and Kristina thought there should be a female in the recon. Kristina went up to the desk and saw a officer talking into a microphone.

"Yes. Yes. Alright. No problem. An officer is on your way." He hung up the phone and looked up to see Kristina glaring at him.

"We are not the ones to help you with sales." He said and Kristina sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Look. I am not here for any sales. I am here to report a crime."

"We take crimes on the phone miss"

"Okay officer…Black. I know everything about the crimes about the murders that happened once a year."

"So? Who committed it?"

"Opal Koboi"

"That intelligent 15 year old girl? Ha! Do you have any proof?"

"No…"

"Then we can't help you."

"My name is Kristina Koboi. The two boys who had been killed are related to me. The next one to go is Matt Koboi"

"If you don't have any proof you can't help us solve this"

"Arg! I am going to see the head of the L.E.P"

"You can't. He's not in. The person you could talk to is next in charge. That is Briar Cudgeon. Kristina nodded.

"Let me see him."

"Will you leave the mission alone if you prove it?"

"Yes I will" The officer nodded and led her towards a door. Kristina was left at the door and the officer left ehr standing there. Kristina felt sorry for Opal if she had to go to jail. It was the right thing to do and Kristina wanted revenge. Kristina gotten worried. She was turning into Opal, wanting revenge.

Kristina took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Someone on the other side opened the door. It was an elf. Kristina forced a smile and the officer had a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked and Kristina sighed. Wasn't the officer at the desk supposed to tell the acting commander or commander that someone is going to visit them in their office?

"Didn't the other officers call in that I am arriving to speak with you?" Kristina questioned and the fairy standing their shook their head. Some service in the building.

"No." He simply said and Kristina had to explain why she was here for.

"I am here to discuss a crime. Since the commander isn't here, they say you are acting commander." Kristina stated and he half smiled.

"That is true" He stated.

"Anyways may I come in the office?" He waved a hand and Kristina went into the room. She sat on a chair near a window. The elf sat at his desk.

"Call me Cudgeon. You are?"

"Kristina Koboi"

"What is this crime you speak of? If you are trying to contact the commander, then this must be serious." He payed all of his attention towards Kristina and she was going to tell most of the cold hard truth. Most not all. Not the part of her helping Opal that is.

"Of course it is Cudgeon. Have you heard about the murders happening around in Haven?" He asked and Briar nodded slowly. Who hasn't heard about the crimes that occured in the city?

"Yes I have, we are trying to figure out who and why."

"You don't have to look no further"

"Now why is that ?" He questioned

"That is cause, I know who did it" Cudgeon had a confused look on his face. If the L.E.P couldn't figure out who had done it, then a child wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"How do you possibly-" Kristina interrupted Briar's sentence and he was annoyed. The only person who had done that to him was Julius Root. His good friend.

"It's my older sister" Kristina looked at the floor and frowned slightly. "Opal Koboi"

"Do you have any proof?" He asked. All crimes need proof or then they wouldn't have anything to work with to try to capture the prey.

"Yes. I am a double spy and I have been searching through her things lately. I have found a story that explains exactly how the murders are going to turn up." Kristina tossed him the story. It was called : Power of evil. Cudgeon simply tossed it to the side without reading it and glared at Kristina.

"This isn't proof . We need audio or video. That makes it proof."

"Well if you just read how the next murder is goingto turn up, then I will prove my point when the next person dies."

"What if you are the murderer? Making up this so called story?"

"Just trust me and I will get more proof for you when the next murder hits" Cudgeon shook his head. The next thing he didn't want was another fairy dead.

"We don't want any other fairies getting killed." He stated and Kristina wanted Opal to get captured. The next thing you would know, she might try to take over the world.

"We need to capture the murderer when we have proof of her crime. I will tape it on video."

"How will you do that?" He asked and Kristina smiled and looked out the window and saw the lair.

"She trusts me no one else. That gives us an advantage." Kristina walked up to his desk and took the story. She flipped through many pages and landed on one. A chapter about a older brother getting killed because of bullying her at school.

"The next murder will happen in 3 months on the first monday of that month. Be ready to investigate the crime scene then. I will be waiting." Kristina started to walk towards the door when teh acting commander stopped her.

"You know who is getting targeted?"

"Yes I do. It's my family. They did things to Opal that she disliked and she is getting revenge by killing them. It says in the summary." Briar got a file out and saw all who has been killed so far. He blinked and his eyes widened. He found Jacob and Tyler Koboi. Then he found out another file that wasn't related to the family.

"How can you explain this guy?" Kristina just smiled. That was the Ex-boyfriend

"That is Opal's Ex-boyfriend. He was cheating on her with Opal's use to be best friend." He nodded and went back to the boys.

"Both have been murdered by someone." Cudgeon closed it and looked at Kristina. "If you can prove your point then we will track down your sister making sure she is locked up for good."

"Thank you."

"You are doing the right thing for the city. Be proud." Briar Cudgeon got up and escorted Kristina into the main room. The officer at the desk was on the phone. He looked at both and nodded at the acting commander. He patted Kristina's head and watched her leave.

"Have a good day Kristina Koboi"

Kristina walked out the door then looked back. Was she really doing the right thing? If Opal found out then she would kill her. What was the future for Opal?

In the building of the L.E.P, Briar was in the lobby. He was watching the officers at work, making sure they are not slacking off. The commander came through the door and he was mumbling to himself.

"Julius." Briar said and the commander looked at him then he walked towards him.

"What is it Briar?" He used a tone that wasn't so nice. He sounded grumpy. _Same old Root. _He thought.

"You know the murders that were happening in Haven?"

**You can tell someone was going to betray someone by the title. What is going to happen next?XD Anyways Review Please need some feedback so I can make you happy LOL. 1 more chapter then we find out who this KK person is. Join me for the next chapter called : Science gone wrong.**


	14. Chapter 14 Science gone wrong

**Yay we are on chapter 14! Anyways, this chapter is called Science Gong Wrong (Like what I said in the last chapter before) so let's get one with the story that you guys are so into XD. Might be long since I haven't posted for a while.**

**Chapter 14 Science Gone Wrong**

_Dear Diary,_

_Anyways I am back from 3 months wait and ready to murder another fairy. Matt is so annoying! At least when this is over I will not have another fairy that will annoy me for the rest of my life. I feel great that things are going well for me. My family is dying, nobody knows it was me and my little sister is the best person I could trust. She's a good girl, loyal to me and my plans. She wouldn't betray me right?_

_-O.K_

Opal was at school, in class actually. She waited for the bell to ring and it was going to ring in less than 10 minutes. It was torture to just look at the clock, minutes before the bell rings, so you could get out of there. She had a pencil between her index finger and middle finger. She was tapping her desk with the pencil slowly, then she started to increase the speed, she was tapping it rapidly and furiously, still looking at the clock.

Today was going to be another good day, for her anyways. Matt was the school bully and she couldn't wait for her to get her hands on the revenge. Murdering people was Opal's game of sweet revenge. She always wanted to just be on top of the world, with all the power in her grasp and she was attending to do so. No one could be so determined to get her goal, she was ambitious and relentless. Every time someone would try to get in her way, they would be dangling on a string in seconds with just a snap of Opal's fingers.

Opal was still looking at the clock tapping furiously at her desk until someone poked her on the back 3 times in a row. There was an elf sitting behind her, she had dark brown hair and had some features like Opal's or Kristina's. This elf had blond streaks in her hair, which stood out from the dark brown. The elf also had brown eyes, except they were darker than Opal's.

"Can you stop your tapping? Trying to work F.Y.I" This elf was a girl named Katherine Katarina. This was Opal's enemy since grade 1. They were competing in everything except the sciences. Opal glared at her for a second then responded to Katherine.

"Well, when did you decide to show your face Katarina? I mean when did you start caring?" Opal smirked then Katherine took her pencil then pointed at her with it. She was angry for sure.

"I had more boy-friend than you ever had, you should cover your face since you are the nerd of the school. I never cared about you in my whole life Opal, you are just annoying. Don't call me by my last name either Koboi."

"At least I haven't gotten dumped so many times. At least I don't dress like some blond human on the surface. What are you going to do about it Katarina?" Katherine gasped, she pulled back her body a bit then she smiled like she just gotten an idea.

"Since you have my attention now, I shall make your life miserable. I heard that you are having some daddy issues. I hear that you are going crazy because you are too smart." Opal didn't want to talk about her Father or herself going insane. Opal should be in the gifted program. Opal said nothing and Katherine just slithered into a cold smile.

"What did I do nerd? Did I push your buttons? I am so sorry…Not! Do you need a tissue for your issue?" Katherine started to laugh. She was a popular girl in the school and she thought that Matt was very good looking. Opal was almost at the very end of her rope. Katherine started to open that big mouth of hers.

"B.T.W I have spread a rumor across the entire school, that you and your stupid little sister are actually idiots, when it comes to every subject. You cheat everything. Thanks to me, you are popular with all the wrong reasons." That is when Opal cracked. She talked about Kristina being a jerk. She talked about herself not being smart. Her eyes flared with fire and she gotten out a book and held it up in the air.

"Shut up Katherine!" Opal was ready to swing the book with all her might and then Katherine just sat at her desk not doing anything.

"Oh. What's a book going to do to me? Are you going to make me read to death?"

"No, but I am going to hit you until you go unconscious." Opal was about to hit Katherine in the face with the book and Katherine was ready for the impact until the bell rang for break. The teacher saw Opal raise the book and ran towards the two.

"We shall not fight in this school. Now get along to your break" The teacher was named Mr. Raiven. He wore a suit while teaching the class and he had brown hair and blue eyes. The teacher was an Elf. Opal mouthed something to Katherine and she just smiled at Opal.

You're lucky this time, was what Opal mouthed to Katherine. Her full name was Katherine Katie Katarina. The three K initials.

Opal walked out of class and saw Matt wondering the halls to see any hopeless victims to target. He was also on his 6th generation Touch screen K—Phone. Opal remembered all those times when her own brother bullied her. She just thought it was hurtful and disrespectful. No one could be so heartless and cold blooded….well maybe Opal.

-Flash back-

Opal was making her way to science class. Science class was on the 3rd floor and she was only on the main floor, the 1st floor. It wasn't fair that the teachers could take the elevator and not the students. People like Matt and his little gang use it without the teachers knowing. It was typical for him to do so.

She had to wait for the moment of committing another crime. 2 months has passed and Opal had to wait for another month before unleashing her plan against Matt. Matt always picked on Opal at school. He also tried to do so at home, but Opal had some weaponry in her study, Matt knew that she was smart and could easily shoot him with a laser or something.

Opal walked up the stairs. The halls were huge so people could just hang out in there during class. As Opal walked up the stairs, not looking up at where she was going, someone stopped her. She dropped her books on multiple stairs and swore under her breath.

"D'arvit"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nopal" Opal scrambled to pick up her books on the stairs, picking them up one by one. She finally looked up at the fairy that bumped into her and her eyes widened.

"Matt. I-I didn't see you there. My name is Opal, remember? We are related…" Opal said in a quiet shaky voice. She was actually scared of Matt; he was actually the feared bully in the school. Why was she cursed for him to be her brother?

"Where are you going Nopal? Are you going to your little science class?" Two other fairies were behind Matt, one of them was a sprite and the other was an elf. They both were Matt's henchmen. The sprite was wearing jeans and a hoodie while the other was wearing way too big of jeans that was sagging low. Also he wore a white t-shirt and a hat.

"Yeah No pal" The elf echoed Matt's first part. The sprite just stood there glaring at Opal. Matt was the one who came up with Nopal. It was good word play, since he thought that Opal didn't have friends. As in, she has No Pal and her name is in there if you combined both words. Opal only had one friend in the entire school.

"I need to…go now. I-I got to get to class." Opal looked at the ground and tried to get passed Matt, when his arm got in front of her to block the way of class.

"You're not going anywhere Opal, not until you give me your homework assignment." Matt brought his hand forward towards Opal and she tried to make her way under his arm. Matt grabbed her shirt.

"Yeah, give us your assignment" The sprite said something finally. The sprite flew over top of Opal and she was surrounded. The stairs were her only option to escape. Matt still had a grip on Opal's shirt and he chuckled to himself.

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess it's the only way to get it out of you." Matt gripped the shirt harder and then Opal had a bad feeling about this. Her eyes widened in fear and she gripped on her books as tightly as she could. Matt pulled Opal backwards with lots of force. Opal flew off the stairs, her books and papers coming out of her binder. She finally let go of her binder before she landed, if she still had it she would have landed upon it which would cause her a lot of pain. Opal hit the wall that was at the bottom of the stairs with a lot of force. The wall was not well build and cracked when Opal hit it. For her, it was a lot of pain. She felt the pain surrounding her head and body. Matt came down the stairs glaring at her and he stopped right in front of her. He nodded at his gang and they started to search through Opal's loose papers. Matt was bending over to be at the level at Opal's chocolate brown eyes.

"I wouldn't have done that, if you would have just given me your paper." Matt smirked while his friend gave him the paper. He quickly went over the paper then looked into Opal's eyes.

"Great, see you at home little sister." Matt patted Opal's head then gestured for his friends to come to him. They started to walk up the stairs laughing. Opal raised her arm weakly to her head then felt something wet on the left side. She brought her hand to the sight of her eyes and saw something wet and it was the color of red. Opal's sight was fading black and the pain was devouring her insides. She knew that she couldn't fight it then everything went black. Cold black.

-Flashback over-

Opal felt the part where she hit her head hard. There was a bump that hurt whenever she touched it. Her eyes squinted since she had forgotten that it hurt. She glared at her brother in hate and remembered that it was time to put the chemicals that would explode when Matt would try to use them.

Opal walked to the science class. She knew that Matt had science after this break and if he missed this class he would get detention. Since Matt skips science every day. Opal walked up the stairs, she hurried so that none of Matt's goons were standing there waiting for her. Thank goodness that they weren't there but plain stairs. Opal went according to her fiction story and crept into the classroom. None of the teachers were in there and that was a good thing since she needed to deploy the chemicals. Opal picked locked the door's lock then went inside the science room. The lights were off and the test tubes were to the right side of the room near the windows.

"Perfect" Opal murmured to herself. She walked along the aisle of the desks and went towards one of the tables. The teacher usually puts Matt near the window, away from everyone else. Opal went to the back of the classroom and saw the row of tables. Opal went to the table closest to the window. She looked underneath the table and rolled her eyes. There was text written.

Matt Koboi was here

Now Opal knew that Matt was sitting at this spot and it was the spot he was going to die in. Well in her plan he would be somewhere totally different than the place he would be standing. Opal set up the plan. She connected heated wires under the table. This could feel any chemical's heat energy and would cause a reaction if the energy was too much. That was the goal Opal was trying to achieve. The chemicals that she placed instead of the original were active heat energy. Opal tested her little experiment in her first lair and it worked successfully. Opal's experiments usually work, she was smart after all.

Everything was ready and Opal made sure she had a back-up plan if anything went wrong. She had a button that was attached to her wrist. The button was connected to her heat energy, which was inside every being that was upon the earth, including mud-people. If that goes wrong, the energy from her body will activate the sensors that are in the wires, which the wires are attached to the wrist and button. The chemicals will explode automatically, sending Matt to his doom, out the window.

Opal also had a smoke grenade that was attached to the window, so if he had magic to heal himself while he was still on the ground unconscious, then Opal could easily run outside to kill him with a gun that she invented when she was 14 years old.

She placed some cameras around the blast area and before she gotten into the class. Before school, she placed another camera outside, to see his doom some together.

She doubled checked the wires and sensors, making sure they worked well. The wires were in place and the sensors were working perfectly. Opal smirked at her small plan and remembered everything that was in her little fiction story. It was all going according her plan, no one will be able to save him, no matter what is it.

"This would be a blast" A cheesy comment was not Opal's thing, but she knew that she might use it in the near future.

Opal heard a squeak and a slam of the door behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a black figure quickly hide behind the door. Opal ran to the door. Her eye brows narrowed and face tightened. She placed her hand on the door knob and it was locked from the outside. Opal was frustrated, her face was turning red and her plan might get exposed if she didn't get out of the classroom in time. Something hit her foot and she looked down at the floor. There was a letter in an envelope and she picked up, curious about what was inside. The letter was appointed to her. She opened the letter and started to read.

Hello again Opal Koboi,

I see you haven't given up on your…plans. I am trying to stop you, in a brutal way. If Matt suffers, you suffer. You'll see me in the near future.

From - anonymous figure

Opal crumpled the letter and threw it into the garbage can furiously. The thing was, if she got seen by anyone from the class or staff then, she would be suspected by the L.E.P when they arrive. Opal walked up back and forth the aisle of the room, thinking about what to do about what she had gotten into. The bell was going to ring soon and Opal had to think very fast. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"1 minute before the bell rings. Think Opal think." She mumbled and remembered that the teacher would have to come into the class before the students come in. That was the best time to escape the class room and watch the action happen from the halls where she watched the monitors.

The bell rang and Opal quickly went underneath a table that was near the door. She could easily slip through without the teacher knowing. It seemed that the anonymous figure was actually pretty stupid if you thought about it. The door unlocked and some feet came walking in. Opal had her chance to slip through and she took it. She successfully went through the opened the door and ran into the nearby girls' washroom. Most girls go into the washroom during recess, since they didn't feel like going outside. Opal hung out near the door, not wanting to go further down into the bathroom since that's where the popular girls hang out.

She heard people walk pass the washroom. Many people chatted about how great the school year is going. Some people were talking about the deaths about the Koboi family.

"Do you think that Opal will be the next one to go?" One girl asked and Opal started to eavesdrop since she heard her name.

"I think since she is just a nerd. Who would want her to stay alive anyways?" Both girls started to laugh and Opal clenched her fist in anger. Nobody wanted her to be in the school. Almost everybody bullied her at school. She hated her life, but it was getting better since her life was getting more exciting. She was killing people who stood in her way in life.

The popular girls passed Opal and they giggled from the sight of her. They only laughed because she was smart. A bunch of guys were into her, hitting on her beauty. Flirting, but then they realized she was a geek. Inventing machines, reading, getting straight A's. She was nothing but a nerd. Everything was going to change. She would become mistress of the world, everyone bowing at her feet. They would be pleading to stay alive. She loved the thought of people begging for themselves to stay alive. She would definitely kill them.

She didn't hear anyone outside the washroom door and she peeked out and saw everyone going into their next class. This wasn't Opal's first time skipping class; it was her 10th time skipping class since she knew everything that was going to be taught.

Opal stayed in the washroom and viewed the monitors that were on a little screen. Matt was sitting in the danger spot.

"Perfect" Opal said and kept watching the monitor. The teacher was talking.

"Okay class. We are going to do some experiments today, using the chemicals on your table, you must create something new. Please use caution while using the chemicals. I have placed each one with the same amount and the same ingredients. You may begin." The teacher sat back down at his desk then started to read.

Opal saw Matt grab one of the test tubes and swirled the chemical around in the tube. After Matt combined two chemicals the explosion will activate, making it look like it was accidental and/or making the teacher responsible for the act.

Opal smiled evilly. Matt grabbed both chemicals and poured it in another tube. There was a burst of smoke that came from it. Nothing happen. Heat energy from the chemicals weren't responding. The she realized that the chemicals the teacher put out for the students weren't the chemicals that she though they were. Opal lifted up her sleeve and pressed the button that was on her wrist. She watched the monitors in the classroom and everything went according to plan.

There was a huge explosion from the tube. Matt was sent flying into the window and the smoke grenades went off. The class was not covered in smoke. Opal watched the monitor that was outside and saw Matt lying flat on the ground. He was unconscious and she saw blue sparks coming from his fingertips. They were dancing over his body. Opal quickly ran out the washroom and ran the down the stairs. While she was running down the halls to get outside she crashed into someone or something.

"Bleep!" Opal said and she fell on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Holly on the ground also. Their eyes linked.

"Holly?" Opal questioned and Holly shook her head.

"Oh Opal. We need to talk about something." Opal quickly got up from the ground and looked outside. She had no time for silly talk with her ex friend that betrayed her.

"I have no time for your attention Holly." Opal started to walk and Holly quickly got up and grabbed her arm. Opal's black hair got in the way of her face and that made her look more of a murder than she really was.

"I just need to apologize. Please" Holly pleaded and Opal shook her head.

"You had your chance many years ago and it's gone. Now leave me alone." Opal ripped her arm away from Holly's hand and she ran towards the doors.

Opal saw her brother Matt still unconscious from the fall. She hurried to pull him over to a little ally that was near the school. It was dark and scary place that no one wanted to go. She used all her might and pulled her heavy brother into the darkness. It was dark at first, but then her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Matt's eyes swung open and Opal put her leg on his chest.

"Tell me Matt, did you use all of your magic?" Opal asked and Matt groaned from the pain.

"Who the bleep, am I talking to? To answer your question. Yes I have, now will you get off of me?" Matt asked rudely and Opal shook her head.

"I am not getting off of you, since I am getting back at you." One of Matt's eyebrows was raised. He was clueless about who he was talking to and Opal knew that.

"Who are you?" Matt asked and Opal smiled.

"Why Mattie… I thought you would know by now." Opal mocked a voice of their mother. Only Stephanie called Matt; Mattie.

"Tell me who you are or else" He demanded and Opal laughed softly, but it seemed that Matt heard it since he tried to get out of the ally, but Opal wouldn't let him.

"Fine brother… It's me Opal."

"Get off of me Opal!" He yelled and Opal crossed her arms.

"No."

"Why I outta" Matt wiggled from under her leg. He seemed weak from the fall. He didn't have his strength which was good for Opal. She had the upper hand.

"I am here to get my revenge. You see Mattie; I was the one who killed Jacob and Tyler. I was the one to make your chemicals explode. I am going to be the one who is going to kill you." Matt's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah right. You are too much of a goodie-goodie. You would never kill anyone."

"Yeah good point, but I have my rage inside. You know use pixies. Whenever we build up a feeling, we explode like you did and you never know what would happen. Now this is what happened to me, I am off murdering people for fun and revenge. At least you'll be with your brothers."

Matt didn't reply and Opal smirked.

"It's time to say bah-bye to life Mattie" Opal got out a gun and put it to Matt's head.

"I shall haunt you to the day you die…" Matt said with no fear behind his voice. He wasn't yet convinced that she would kill him, not yet.

"Well this is only science gone wrong" Opal pulled the trigger and the noise of the gun echoed throughout the school. Blood came from Matt's head and was pouring out making a pool. He deserved to die and Opal loved seeing people suffer from her plans. Opal walked into the darkness her glowing red evil eyes making the effect. She walked to the other side and walked to her lair and if nothing had happened.

-oOo-

Kristina waited near the entrance of the school and she saw the L.E.P rush into the building. She suddenly she saw Briar and walked up to him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around quickly.

"Remember me?" Kristina asked the acting commander. He was completely shocked by the girl he'd seen 3 months ago. He nodded and he grabbed onto her shoulder and led her to a quiet room. Kristina was smiling all the way.

"How did you know?" He asked and Kristina kept on smiling. She had in her hand a book. She handed it to him and she nodded.

"I know because it's in the print. Chapter 10" He flipped through the chapters and skimmed through the pages.

"The chemicals exploded and Andy flew out the window. Smoke grenades went off making the classroom filled with smoke." Briar skimmed through the other pages and read another part of the chapter. "Belinda looked at Andy and she pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun echoed through the day and Belinda walked away from the crime scene." Briar read aloud and he was amazed.

"This exactly happened and I saw it with my own eyes. Witnesses saw the smoke grenades and chemicals. This is legit. Please help me" Briar thought and nodded to Kristina.

"I need to confirm with the commander, but any way goes, I will help you" He said and Kristina smiled at the book. Kristina grabbed the book from his hands and started to read the next chapter. She was wide eyed. Briar saw the emotion of shock.

"What is it?" He asked and Kristina gulped. She took a big breath and then answered his question.

"She is going to kill our mother… next"

**Intense, lol. Anyways I shall not reveal KK yet in the next chapter or maybe I will, still trying to figure out that, but if you already know, keep your lips sealed so there's no spoilers if anyone doesn't know yet. Feel free to leave comments and I shall be back with your next chapter called: 2 Worlds Collide.**


	15. Chapter 15: 2 worlds collide

**I just noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer in the last chapter LOL. So I shall do it now. I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. I only own the characters that you haven't heard of in the books. Now shall we get to the story now? **

**Chapter 15: 2 worlds collide**

Opal stared deeply into the other fairy's chocolate brown eyes. Opal stared to circle the fairy and looked at her curiously. All Opal knew was that she wants to be called 'KK', but Opal wanted to know her first and last name to figure out who the heck she was. Opal looked at her diary she had in her right hand and wondered if the answer was hidden within the diary. Only the chapters and pages could tell. Not only that Opal was surprised that this other person looked like her, but this other fairy knew her.

"Very well then 'KK'. Now, shall we get on with this and do indeed tell me your name." Opal said and the fairy smiled and crossed her arms.

"So formal now. Huh Opal?" Opal examined the fairy and to her conclusions, it was another pixie. The other pixie paced left and right of Opal, thinking.

"I am the most intelligent female fairy in the whole fairy race. You tell me." Opal talked frustrated. The only person that she could only talk to at the moment was pissing her off. She glared at her while the pixie was walking.

"Ah Opal, don't be so much of a brat. I do know that you are very intelligent, but you are stupid enough to not know who I am." The pixie explained her thoughts about Opal. She smirked at the sight of Opal's face getting red as a tomato.

"I am not a brat! I am not stupid! You are the one who is a simpleton. Don't you know that I have lost my memories from when I was young? I don't remember my own family!" Opal shrieked and explained at the same time. She was her eyes were narrow and faced a tightened. This wasn't her best time at the moment. Opal paced the other way and the pixie stopped. Opal was the only one pacing furiously. It was very annoying if someone was explaining to you things that you don't remember and they are calling you names because of those moments.

"Well then, if you don't remember your own family or friends or even enemies when you were younger then you must not remember me." The pixie said and even the voice of the pixie that Opal was hearing seemed to make her more upset and that the fact she was trapped here for the rest of her dead life.

"Of course I don't remember you. Why would I even care about someone who is so annoying?" Opal took a deep breath then thought to herself. _This might be the best time to ask her about things…. _Opal smiled then looked at the pixie. "Sorry for my behavior just then."

"You're planning something. I could tell, since I know you so well."

"Very well then. Since I have your attention, how long have you been here for?" The other pixie thought for a while then looked back into Opal's eyes.

"I have been here for as long at 60 – 70 years. I have died then. If you are talking about this realm then that would probably be about 50 years at the most." Opal was surprised_, alone for 50 years; she would have gone crazy by now._ Opal thought then she looked up to the sky to determine the time of day. The pixie was snapping her fingers, then Opal's attention went directly owards the other pixie.

"Hello? I am over here F.Y.I" The pixie said and Opal sighed deeply then her eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Anyways, how did you get here?" Opal asked. She wondered since, Opal only have gotten here because of her black magic. Is it possible that this girl had black magic also?

"I am punished. I have 50 more years in here before I could actually get out. I was punished because I was causing a lot of trouble trying to come back alive, but then I was caught when I was about to get out of the dark world" The pixie explained and Opal's eyes widened. The pixie continued. "So Opal, how did you get in here?"

"I forced myself in here to get away from the dark world. I thought this was the real world until you talked to me in the first place."

"The first place was when you walked through the mud-man."

"Well I don't care! Now tell me who you are or then I will make you suffer even though we can't die in this realm." _I shall help you in the battle if you have to fight this pixie. _A voice in her head had said. Then Opal nodded. This was her younger self in her brain.

"Oh really? Now how can you do that when you don't have a weapon like mine?" The other pixie held up a knife then ran her finger against the blade. "This knife had shed much blood in the dark world and the real world." Opal smirked at the sight of that tiny blade. It wasn't even a fair chance with the black magic she had. Opal laughed softly and that laugh was heard by the other pixie.

"You must be clueless to go against me." Opal had said and the other pixie was wondering why she laughed. The pixie was waving her knife in the air circling Opal.

"Why have you laughed Opal Koboi?" She asked and Opal felt the black magic swirling her body and veins. Her eyes turned pure black and then the other pixie saw that. The black eyes turned back to normal.

"I have power that you could only imagine." Opal murmured and stared into the other pixie's eyes and the pixie saw all the evil and hatred inside of her. It was too much evil that Opal had inside of her. Opal walked towards the shocked pixie and the pixie quickly threw her knife and Opal's hand went up, her eyes turned black. She stopped the knife in mid-air and the pixie started to run. Opal's mouth slithered into a cold smile and she walked towards the direction of the pixie. She thrusted her hand forward and a black ball of magic hit the pixie that was running for her dead life. The pixie fell to the ground in pain and agony.

"See what I mean? I have power that is way beyond your levels of magic." The pixie crawled on the ground and felt the grass beneath her. She had one more knife in her pocket and she turned around hiding it behind her back. Opal came towards her and glared at her with her pure black eyes. The pixie smirked; Opal realized she made a mistake for the first time.

"You shouldn't have done that." The pixie jabbed a knife into Opal's stomach and the blood started to pour out of it. It occurred to Opal, _How could you bleed when you're already dead?_ She thought. Opal was in pain then her younger self was in her brain sending the healing magic to her stomach. Opal was on the ground now healing her. She was healing her spirit's body of course. The pixie came up to her and laughed.

"Oh revenge is sweet." The pixie said and left Opal on the ground not knowing about her healing magic. Opal quickly got up, she was all healed and she rolled her wrist and flicked it. A cage of magic surrounded the pixie and it was making the other pixie drain of energy.

"What the bleep Opal!" Opal ignored the pixie and started to read her diary once again.

_Dear diary,_

_Inventing things and I am going to start my own company to make my father's look like crap. Who's next on my murder list anyways? *checks *. Oh yes. It is my own, Mother. What shall I do with her?_

The pixie continued to talk. Opal didn't hear her; she was reading her back story. "My name is…" Opal didn't hear the rest since she was into her life.

**Don't hate me for the cliff-hanger! Anyways please read more once I update it. Next chapter is called: Depression. Can you please comment/review. It would mean a lot to me to know how you guys are feeling about this story. :D Till next time .**


	16. Chapter 16 Depression

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. Yay! I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon… **  
***Opal wakes up from sleep***  
**Me: D'arvit…**  
**Opal: You little-**  
**Me: …I am taller than you by 2-3 feet**  
**Opal: Save it Mud-girl.**  
**Me: Don't get on my bad side Opal. Remember that I am the author and I will put an end to this if you use that attitude against me.**  
**Opal: …You wouldn't do that for my fans…**  
**Me: I would, if you still act like that. **  
**Opal: *Sighs***  
**Me: Thank you. Now on to the story before Opal kills me, literally.**  
**I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL**  
**Chapter 16: Depression**  
_Continue of my diary (part2)_  
_I have been wondering for 2 years how to get rid of my Mother. She was feeling depressed and I had the advantage. Now this is what happened to her._  
Opal sat in her study closing her diary and locking it. She waited for 2 long years now she was 18 years old. She was a full adult to take on the years of college or university. She applied to a university that was named The North Haven University or N.H.U for short. She was glad that Holly Short didn't get in, now she would not be bothered in this particular school. There was that one guy in her class, which his intelligence was pissing her off. His name was Foaly. He was a centaur that was very paranoid. He thought that human intelligence can read his mind. He wore a tinfoil hat and apparently he invented things as well. That was just at her school that things are starting to get on a bad start, but will soon turn over after she is the most famous inventor in Haven.  
Opal walked around her study. She was thinking about how and when she will commence her next crime. It occurred to her that her house felt more quiet and safer when hardly anyone was in the house. Opal had made her brother's rooms into a science room. She had set up her inventions around the room. The only people who are actually in the house were Opal herself, her Father working in his study, Kristina who actually wasn't there for a reason, but she was still alive and the last was Stephanie her Mother.  
Opal found out that her Mother was now suffering from depression. She was very vulnerable to anything that Opal could through at her. Opal walked towards her Mother's room and knocked on the door lightly. The calling of her Mother was quiet and soft. When Opal walked into the room, she saw her Mother lying on the bed. She was lowering her head and she sat in a dark corner of the bed. The curtains were closed and no light was coming into the room. It was completely dark.  
"Mother?" Opal asked and her Mother looked up at Opal who was standing at the door.  
"Close the door." Opal obeyed her Mother and Opal walked towards the bed. Stephanie was curled up cat-like. Her eyes had bags underneath and it was a frightening thing to see. Opal gasped at the sight and her Mother just sat there, not talking.  
"Uh-Mother… How are you doing?" Opal asked, acting like she was actually cared about her. Opal looked down at the floor, her eyes not gazing at her Mother. Her hands were together, behind her back. Her Mother didn't make any eye contact to her daughter, but she was talking at the least.  
"What do you think Opal? I have been in her for days without sleep. I haven't even eaten for 48 hours! Now, Opal what do you think?" Her Mother crossed her arms and tightened her shape. Opal was actually surprised she hasn't moved out yet, so she wouldn't have to deal with this crap. Opal had plans for this house, once everyone is dead, (except Kristina of course) Opal would have the house to herself. She walked up more to her Mother's side and wondered if this would be the time to 'remove' her.  
"Ah, I see you are stressed. Let me analyze, depression I presume?" Opal asked her Mother. Stephanie stroked her own arm, gently moving her hand from her wrist to her shoulder. She looked into Opal's eyes and saw deep, chocolate, cold, brown eyes. She didn't believe that the fact she was looking at her own daughter. She wondered if something strange had happened to her daughter.  
"I am guessing that. I felt a strange black hole in my heart. I am not myself lately and Opal, I am so sorry. It's just that, Jacob died because of a bomb, Tyler died because of heights and Matt died because of a science reaction. I have of a feeling that you or Kristina will die too. I can't bear to see that happen too. This is all too much for me. Death took the lives of my sons; I don't want it to take the lives of my daughters too. I just want to be alone or better, die to be with them." Her Mother explained herself and Opal smiled a cold smile. A good thing her Mother didn't see that. Actually I took their lives, but whatever you believe okay. Opal thought.  
"I wonder if you can put all these feelings away. What humans say, lose your humanity?" Like what I have done. She thought again. Opal sat at the edge of her Mother's bed looking at her.  
"Opal, what has gotten into you? I don't even know how you changed, but you seem different. I don't even know if you are my daughter. You used be more kind, more helpful, more caring. Now you don't care about your brother's deaths, you don't help anyone, you seem less kind." Opal sighed and growled in her head. She took her Mother's hand, with both of her hands.  
"Mother, let's save this drama and go somewhere together. Let's say the mall. We can go to the spa and go shopping. We can use dad's credit card. Get more clothing for you because you need a fashion upgrade." Opal felt like talking to a friend or a sister, but she needed her mom to look nice when she dies. She maybe kills herself, which will save her a lot of time and effort. Her Mother forced a smile.  
"Well, if you insist that we spend some Mother, daughter time, then okay" Opal let go of her Mother's hands and walked towards the curtains that were shut closed. Instead of a sun, they had a bunch of lights underground. It worked exactly like the sun. Opal ripped the curtains open and then her Mother narrowed her eyes at the sight of the lights hitting her pupil. Opal looked at her Mother and made a face of that had disgust written all over it. She looks horrible, old too. Opal thought then tossed her Mother some shades.  
"You'll need that when we are outside." Opal grabbed two pairs of her dragonfly wings and handed one to her Mother.  
Ancient Oak Mall  
Opal and her Mother Stephanie had just gone to Haven's Best Spa in the Mall. They also went to the Fairly Better Clothes store. Fairies should be more creative with their names of stores and other things. Humans seem to have better names than themselves. Stephanie had a radiant glow to her skin, from the spa, that hasn't happened since her family started to fall apart. Opal used her Father's credit card to get her Mother a nice blue dress. The dress had fairly thin straps and it was down to her Mother's knees. She was being nice for once, just for this moment then she would do her murder magic. Her plan wasn't exactly murder, but it would consider her dead. Her Mother wore that dress right after they have bought it. Not many girls Opal's age would want their Mother to shop with them. Opal was now an adult so she could just do things her own way. Opal rolled her eyes at the sight of her Mother showing her clothes that would be perfect for her. She preferred a shirt that had a thumb hole at the bottom and a pair of jeans. That suited her perfectly. Also Opal preferred vertical thin stripes. Her Mother was stalling.  
"Hurry up Mother!" Opal sounded like the Mother instead of the child. Stephanie was the child at the moment. It was amazing how the behavior of the Mother and the Child could switch so suddenly. Right now Opal was thinking about her plan, it was going to take a small turn rather than her story. Opal grabbed the hand of her Mother and left the mall. She made her Mother go into another building which was the closed down section of the mall. No one ever went to that section and that part of the mall was the perfect location for the murder. Everything was perfect; nothing could go wrong, not when Opal was in charge. Her Mother stopped suddenly on their way to the location.  
"Where are we going Opal?" Opal didn't answer, but she kept walking towards the building. "Answer me Opal!" Her Mother shouted. Irritating woman. Opal thought then turned around to see her Mother, her eyebrows were narrowed and face tightened. Opal had to put on her best acting skills in order to fool her own Mother.  
"I just want to spend some alone time with you in that building. Remember what you said? Mother daughter time? I want to talk to you about our life. What we are missing. Pleeeeease?" Opal pleaded and put her hands together. Her Mother didn't see that she was acting and smiled.  
"Okay Opal. We should talk about your school huh? I haven't heard from you since…" Her Mother sighed and Opal leads her towards the building. She heard her Mother start to weep because she just got the memory that her falling is dying, literally. Opal and Stephanie went inside the building. The light inside the building were off, but there was enough light outside that it lit up the insides of the mall. Opal and her Mother sat down on a bench. The section of the mall was huge. Why wouldn't someone come to this side? It shut down because of the sales weren't going up, it was going down. The building was supposed to demolish in one month. They were lucky to get there before the deadline.  
"So Opal how was school?" Her Mother asked wiping her tears. Opal sighed and looked at her Mother.  
"Do you really think that I would like to talk about school right now? What about you? How are you feeling at the moment? How are you feeling about the deaths of my bothers?" Stephanie was shocked by what topic pal had brought up. Did Opal really want to talk about that? Her Mother thought. Of course Opal wanted to. She wanted her Mother to die in depression, die in discomfort. She wanted her to die knowing that Opal had killed them. Her Mother started to cup her hands to her face and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her Mother lay down on Opal shoulder.  
"Why is this happening to our family? Who is killing all of us? Is this revenge?"  
"It is revenge." Opal murmured, but her Mother didn't hear her. Opal stroked her Mother's head, like a Mother to a afraid child. She made her Mother sit up and looked into her eyes.  
"Do you want to leave this entire thing Mother? Do you want to rest in peace? Put this all away for the rest of your life?" Her Mother nodded and Opal walked towards a dark area of the mall. This part was near a broken elevator. The shaft doors were opened, but nothing inside of it.  
"Come over here." Opal asked and her Mother came towards Opal. Her Mother was very depressed. Opal could tell by the her Mother's body shape and in her eyes. This was the best time to kill her. Opal took out a knife from her pocket and her Mother back away a few steps. Opal walked up to her Mother handing her the knife. Opal frowned to her Mother, but in the inside Opal was laughing deviously.  
"You can end this now Mother or suffer the emotions and see the rest of us die." Her Mother looked at the knife and saw her own reflection through the knife's steel. Her eyes were red from crying.  
"You want me to commit suicide?" Asked her Mother and Opal shrugged.  
"If you want to leave and be with your boys you can. Just remember that I will take care of the family. You know me; I am intelligent. I can surely take care of Kristina and Father." Opal smiled and her Mother looked at the knife again. Her Mother put the knife to her chest and held it steadily.  
"Do you really think I should really do this?" Her Mother asked. Opal didn't reply and her Mother gripped the knife and she jabbed it into her chest. She didn't hit her heart but it was close. Stephanie fell to the ground. Blood was blossoming on her blue dress. The blood started to spread and almost her entire chest was covered in blood. Her face was turning pale and her skin started to get ice cold. Stephanie was still breathing, not for long though.  
"Hey Mother, I have to tell you something before you die… I killed my brothers. I murdered them. Now I convinced you to kill yourself, revenge is my passion I crave, I will next kill Father, he will be joining you shortly." Her Mother's eyes widened in disbelief then Opal took out the knife from her Mother's chest and her Mother threw up blood. Opal threw the knife landing on her heart. Stephanie breathed her last breath and then her eyes showed no life at all. Opal took out the knife and placed it on her dead Mother's hand. To make it seem like a suicide. Opal walked towards the door laughing, she stopped suddenly to hear something in the elevator shack. She looked down of the shack and saw nothing. She felt a sharp and fatal pain on her back. Something has gone into it slicing her across her body.  
"D'arvit" Opal said. She fell into the elevator shack which was 2 stories high. She fell on the ground hard, landing on her back. She assumed that the sharp thing was a knife and it went deeper into her when she fell. It was a good thing that Opal still had her magic, or then she would be killed for sure, dealing with her Mother and brothers. She saw a black figure look down and then it threw a note, which landed on her stomach. Opal felt the pain and it was paralyzing. She couldn't move. Blackness was taking over. Opal still had a little strength to take out the knife so she could fully heal. She did so and blood was spilling. Her body would turn off, letting her system heal. Opal didn't have time to read the note only think about the plan for the moment. Her eyes rolled back and she went unconscious. The last thing she heard was the sirens of the police shuttle.

Kristina ran towards the location in the book. She ran as fast as she could then she reached the location of the murder. She searched inside the building, and then she saw a pale white hand peeking from the shadows. She went towards it and used a flashlight she had on her key chain. She pressed the button and she fell to her knees in sadness. She was too late. Her Mother was laying there cold dead in the shadows. Kristina felt the blood, it was fresh. Kristina's throat started to get dry and she couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears started to flow freely from her eye lids, landing on her Mother's face. Kristina's head fell to her chest, her crying started to get worse. Her own Mother has been murdered by Opal herself. Opal was her daughter too.  
"I will get her, even if it's the last thing I do" Kristina dialed the L.E.P and someone picked up after the second ring.  
"Hello? This is the Lower Elements Police, what is your emergency?"  
"Hello? Hi, I have a problem and it concerns death"

_  
**Okay, Opal is unconscious and the L.E.P is coming. Thanks for reading! :D Now can you please review? For me? (LOL). You don't have to, but I insist that you do. Next chapter is called: Broken relations.**


	17. Chapter 17 Broken Relations

**Yes, well then we are off to chapter 17, I can't believe people are actually reading my story! ^_^ Anyways I shall go on with this chapter to make you guys happy so I could stop talking. Sorry for the shortness, I was going to add it to the last one, but I thought it would be better for the chapter to split.**  
**I DO NOT OWN Artemis Fowl. Wish I did, but then my name would be Eoin Colfer. Not L0ra2**  
**Warning may contain swear words. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Chapter 17: Broken relations**  
_Dear diary,_  
_No, this cannot happen! Arg. Why must this happen to me? Now I must proceed alone. This is what happened right after I killed my Mother. Is Karma getting to me?_  
_-O.K_  
Opal woke up hours later from the last time she was conscious. There was still a slight pain from her back from the knife. She sat up putting one hand on her forehead and shaking it slightly. Opal then remembered that someone or something dropped a note on her chest. The note was now covered in dust. Opal wiped the layer of dust off the note then proceeded to read.  
_Dear Opal,_  
_I see that you still are at work…again you have killed someone that we both know. How dare you kill Stephanie Koboi! I shall be watching you, I have a plan for you and you're not going to like it._  
_-Anonymous_  
Opal crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground. She had to figure out a way to get out of the elevator shaft. No one was there anymore. Opal tried to climb the shaft and peek through the opening, but she could only see a glimpse of the building. The body of her Mother wasn't there anymore. The L.E.P must have taken the body to examine it. Opal thought and she looked around for something that would help her get out. As she was looking she was remembering how her Mother died. How did the L.E.P know about the death so suddenly? There wasn't an explosion and there weren't any witnesses. How did they know? She thought and found a dirty rock climbing clip. There were wires in the elevator shaft, but they weren't connected to any elevator whatsoever. Opal wrapped around one of two wires around her waist and put the clip on joining the circle of the first wire. The clip made a sound, a clicking sound. Opal pulled the clip and it was perfect. She tugged on the other wire and there was a pulley about 5 stories high from where she was. She started to pull herself up from the wires and it worked perfectly. Opal was also strategic. A smart person must be if she or he wanted to do big things in the world. Opal made her way to the opening and she untied herself. Opal left took the clip so if anyone fell in there they would get out if they were alone. Opal saw pieces of tape on the ground that marked a dead body. Surely the L.E.P would be there once again with other people to investigate if her Mother actually killed herself or someone murdered her. Opal walked along the crime scene. There were blood stains from where her Mother laid. It was starting to get dark outside and she needed to consult Kristina with the next plan of murder.  
In her fiction book, their Father was next. It was going to be a hurtful murder. Opal's Father used to abuse her when she was younger. He started trying alcohol, and then the abusing started to happen. In her teenage days, he used to do that a lot. He was hitting her, using one of his weapons on her and other hurtful things that are a nightmare to other children. Who would want their own Father to abuse them? Now Opal got weapons of her own. The neutrino, she could paralyze her Father then after he awoke, he would back off. Opal felt as if she had all the power. Bigger, better, stronger, power.  
She touched the blood and rubbed it against her fingers. It was damp, she didn't know the exact time, but she did know that everything happened 4 hours ago. Opal could be a tracker if she wanted to, she could track the footprints and see what was fresh or not. She could even tell how long something has been there. She remembered the clip; it was there for about a couple of decades. Opal wanted to be an inventor and the ruler of the world; she didn't want to be some tracker for the L.E.P.  
Opal went outside and saw Kristina a couple blocks away from the destination Opal was in. Opal ran the two blocks to see Kristina crying to herself, her eyes red rimmed and her face wet. She didn't realize that Opal was standing there for a couple of minutes, but then Opal cleared her throat to catch the attention of Kristina. Her eyes narrowed and the sadness turned into hate. She was mad for something, but what? Opal smiled at her, but then Kristina looked away to the other direction that Opal wasn't in. Opal was curious. Why was she ignoring me? She thought and went towards Kristina. Opal put her hand on Kristina's shoulder then Kristina swiftly brushed Opal's hand off her shoulder.  
"What is it Kristina?" Kristina started to cry hard. Now the tears were starting to cry freely. It was running down her cheeks fast. Kristina faced the opposite direction of Opal.  
"You know what you exactly did Opal." Kristina had said still facing the other way. Opal walked towards her a little bit.  
"No seriously Kristina. What did I do?" Opal asked and then realized something. Oh D'arvit. Kristina suddenly turned around furiously. She walked towards Opal's face.  
"You killed Mother!" While Kristina was shouting that, she threw her arms in the air, and then held her wrist crying. She backed away from Opal knowing that something might happen to her. Opal's eyes widened.  
"What was I supposed to do?! Let her live after I told her I killed our brothers?! Kristina it was in the book, in the print. You were supposed to read the entire thing before we proceeded." Opal explained then Kristina shook her head in disbelief.  
"I didn't know that!" Kristina shouted in Opal's face. Kristina felt heart broken.  
"I told you when you read the next murder. The one of my ex-boyfriend!" Opal yelled and saw Kristina pacing back and forth. She was still crying, she must have loved her Mother.  
"Really? I didn't hear you! Now you go off killing our own Mother without even telling me otherwise!" Kristina sat back down on the bench she was sitting on before. Opal sat next to her.  
"This wasn't a murder Kristina. This was suicide. I took Mother to a place where I could talk to her alone then she spilled her feelings at me. I was about to kill her with the knife I had but then she saw the knife and took it from me then killed herself."  
"Lies!" Kristina shouted and slapped Opal across the face hard. Opal's cheek was turning red and Opal was now furious.  
"Okay I am lying to you. I convinced her to kill herself saying that she would be better off dead. She was suffering from depression and I used that to my advantage. Our Mother is out of our lives, we can do anything we want, but then there's Father…."  
"Shut your bleeping mouth Opal! Can't you see I loved Mother with all my heart and you simple killed her! You're a heartless bitch!" Kristina shouted. She was now 15 years old, she could now swear.  
"I am a what? I am not a heartless bitch, but I use my heart less, yet I still have some heart inside of me to care about my own sister!" Opal didn't feel like herself when she swore. It just wasn't her style. Kristina looked at Opal's cold dark eyes.  
"You know what Opal? We may be related, but we will never, be sisters." Kristina got up from the bench and turned around to run home leaving Opal sitting on the bench alone. Opal's hate grew, she had to do it. She knew everything. Opal had shed a tear landing on her pants.  
"Oh Kristina. Why did you do this?" Opal took out a list.

Jacob, x  
Tyler,x  
Matt,x  
Mother,x  
Father

Opal wrote down a name. She wrote down Kristina's name in bold print and she put the list of murders in her pocket. She headed towards her liar with the sadness of Kristina leaving in her heart. Now Opal was heartless. She cared about no one, but herself.  
**Kristina made the team! She must be so proud. *says with sarcasm* Kristina is on the list of murders, now Opal will have to dispose of her before she goes running to the L.E.P. Sorry it was shorter than normal chapters but yeah wanted this part on its own. So, read and review. I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18 man in black

**Okay since I usually tell you the chapter name before the actual chapter I am sorry. Now I will say the chapter name. Onward to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Man in black**

Kristina ran as fast as she could, running past all the buildings in her neighborhood. Tears were streaming down her face rapidly like rain falling from the sky. Her heart was pumping fast while she ran and it was full of pain. She kept running towards her house crying very hard as she neared the building of her own. It was the building where her Mother once lived. She looked back and in the distance she saw a figure approaching, it couldn't be Opal, she wasn't that tall yet. It was a tall slim man that had a black cloak over its body. Kristina wiped her eyes then ran into a dark alley that light didn't show. She kept running then bumped into someone that was in front of her. She stumbled and fell onto the ground. She squirmed on the ground then got up pushing the person away.

"Get away from me!" She got passed the person then the fairy spoke.

"It's me." Kristina knew that voice. It was certainly not a female voice; it was a male voice that made her turn around to see who it was. Kristina saw the face and instantly went into tears. She ran to the person. This person was her Father, his arms were open and Kristina ran into his embrace. Tears were hitting his suit that he was wearing. Kristina so felt heart broken. She saw her own Mother dead, she had a fight with Opal. Karma was catching up to Kristina and she certainly didn't like any of it. The next thing she knew, her Father will die. Kristina's eyes were red and puffy.

"M-Mother's d-d-dead" Her voice was shaky and her Father nodded slowly. Tears kept on running from her eyes and some landed on the ground. Her Father wiped her tears and looked into Kristina's eyes.

"I know, I heard. I am so sorry Kristina; I wish you didn't have to see that." Kristina felt like she was 11 again crying to her parents.

Kristina was actually close to her own Mother, but all Opal thought was getting her revenge upon the people who hurt her in the past...What did her own Mother do to her? _Nothing. _Kristina thought and started to dry harder. Stephanie didn't do anything to her own daughter, nothing. Her Father stroked her black hair repeatedly. Kristina looked up to her own Father's eyes.

"Why would they murder her?" Her Father looked down at the ground, not wanting to answer, yet he did.

"The L.E.P is determining if it was a murder or a suicide, I am afraid that I do not know any information about your Mother's death." Her Father sighed and kept stroking Kristina's hair.

"Opal…." Kristina murmured and her Father looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked and Kristina shook her head.

"Nothing to your concern Father" Kristina got out of her Father's embrace and looked at him.

"Thank you." Kristina said and turned around to walk into the house, when her Father grabbed her shoulder gently.

"No problem" Her Father smiled.

"You're a changed man, nothing like you were a decade ago" Her Father didn't say a word, he thought back to the times of when all of his kids were alive. He sighed.

"Yeah, I stopped doing the bad things I have done and focused on making my company better, I am just hoping that Opal doesn't ruin that for me." Kristina smiled.

"Hahaha! Yeah, Opal's really smart, but she won't get away with- uh…. Things" Kristina nodded and walked towards her own home and looked at her Father, he started to walk on the road.

Kristina went into Opal's study and looked around for things that might help her with her mission. She looked around her desk, only to find blueprints of inventions that she might make. She looked around more then she spotted a picture of herself and Opal smiling and hugging at each other. Looked like Opal was 10 years old and Kristina was 8 years old. A tear escaped her eye lid then went rolling down Kristina's face and landed on a piece of paper that was under her nose. Kristina flipped the picture so she wouldn't see it then she looked down at the paper that her tear was spreading on. She picked it up and read it.

_Side note: Not going to do exactly that is in my fiction book, since someone might find it and stop me. I am intelligent enough to do so and I have plans that go down the alphabet._

_Other side note: I am not sure if I should trust Kristina anymore, she might, I don't know….betray me! I highly doubt that would happen though._

_Last side note: Going to kill Father after I overthrow him, then I am going to Kill Kristina (she knows too much) I will become the queen of the world someday._

Kristina already had her fiction book, but these side notes would help her know what to do with the fiction book. She quickly called a phone number that the acting commander gave her before. Someone picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" The fairy asked and Kristina knew that voice, it was the person she needed to speak with.

"This is Kristina Koboi" The person on the other line cleared his voice.

"Well, Kristina, it took you two years to call me back." He grumbled and Kristina rolled her eyes, she was quite annoyed by the acting commander.

"Just to clear things up for you, my Mother's death was a murder and not a suicide"

"I know, but the officers are saying it was a suicide, no evidence was shown that it was a murder."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID TWO YEARS AGO?! I SAID THAT OPAL WAS GOING TO KILL MY MOTHER!" She screamed into the phone.

"You are expecting me to remember a conversation two years ago?" He questioned and Kristina was furious.

"YES!"

"Okay….when will she make the next move?" He asked while making some clicking sound on the other line. Kristina looked at a copy of the story she had and flipped through the pages.

"In two years, on Father's day and you know exactly who is going to be…" Kristina thought to her Father-Daughter moment and felt her heart sink.

"Your Father…" He caught on and Kristina finally thought it was success.

"Exactly"

"Well Ms. Koboi, please come to the building, we shall discuss the plan of attack" Kristina remembered back to her fight and quickly said on the phone before he hung up.

"One little thing that you should know about me and Opal." She said and the acting commander had to ask.

"Now what is that?"

"She doesn't trust me anymore, we had a fight" Kristina continued and the acting commander thought for a brief second then went back to Kristina.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought." He said and Kristina nodded.

"I know" Kristina hung up the phone and grabbed as much information as she could. She looked out the window for a second then did a double take. There was that tall slim man with the cloak again looking into the window that Kristina was look through. It was creepy having a stalker, especially when they look very dark and evil. Kristina ignored it then went back to the goal she was trying to accomplish. She grabbed her jacket then went outside. Kristina locked the door then started walking the way to the L.E.P building. The lights on the streets were gleaming bright, lighting the way of the young pixie. She kept to the lights since she knew that there was a shadow following her. She was nearly to the centre of Haven, where the L.E.P building was located. She made her way around the corner, she saw the building in the distance and started to walk faster since she wanted Opal captured or possibly killed if that was the only way to put her down from killing everyone and trying to become ruler.

Kristina looked back, she saw in the darkness that someone was spying on her , making a fast break trying to started to run directly to the building, trying to cut off the stalker. She ran into an alley not thinking then she thought. _D'Arvit! This isn't a good idea..._

Kristina kept running then found the exit. She went into the streets then she sighed in relief. She turned around to see someone standing over her in a dark cloak that she couldn't see the face of. She panicked and fell backwards falling on her bottom.

"Don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!" She screamed. The person slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the dark alley. She was squirming while the person held her, it finally let her go and she started to back up to the way about to scream. The figure put a finger to assumed mouth. Kristina did what she was told since there was a possibility that she would be killed right now. The figure started to talk in a disguised voice.

"Hello my dear Kristina, how have you been?" Kristina assumed it was a guy and she rubbed her arm looking down at the ground.

"I...I've been good."

"You are lying...Why are lying to me? You do know I could kill you right now." If Kristina could see his face, he would be smirking at her and with those cold eyes.

"How do you know me?" She asked and the figure started to circle her in the alley, slowly. The figure continued to talk.

"Well I've been watching you ever since you were born, even Opal. I have seen that you got into some trouble, helping Opal, murder people that you love." Kristina got off the wall then walked to the figure who was standing there staring.

"I want revenge on the people in my family that betrayed me! Not the ones who they didn't do anything to me. Like Mother...I just can't handle this." The figure put a hand on Kristina's shoulder. Kristina sighed then looked at the hand, it looked familiar.

"Do you really want revenge on Opal?" He said and Kristina nodded. It was possible for Kristina to capture her.

"She caused me too much pain for me, she deserves to get revenge."

"Good...I have a plan and she's not going to like it..."Kristina nodded and the figure let her go and Kristina ran towards the L.E.P building. She looked back and saw that the figure wasn't there anymore. _Who was he anyways?_ Kristina thought.

**Anyways that is the chapter! Gonna put on the next chapter named Father's Day when I have the time to. Sorry for the long time since I hadn't updated, I am working on another story. Anyways hope you'll still read this story! **


End file.
